


Obsessed

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse is not between Daryl and Negan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, PTSD, Stalking, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: This a prompt that someone gave me, full summary is inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Promt from crazstiz. Daryl lives with merle dealing with his brothers drug addictions and working full time. Their father (will) became abusive when Daryl was a teenager. Merle and Daryl are technically half brothers, will preferring to be a father instead of a husband and raised the brothers on his own before becoming an addict. Merle took Daryl when will went crazy but he has drug issues too.
> 
> Negan is former navy/marines, and was injured in Iraq and is a little crazy from the damage. He spots Daryl and starts stalking him. Negan being negan scares Daryl at 1st.
> 
> Daryl tells merle he has a stalker, but merle laughs it off because he is a homophobic ass. But negans smart, and he cools down enough to slowly gain daryls trust. 
> 
> Merle's drug problems escalate until his dealer Phillip Blake and goons take Daryl as punishment when merle cant pay his debt. Negan has hidden a camera in daryls room (possibility of voyeur smut?) so he sees Daryl get taken. Daryl is taken to blake's hideout, and tortured, resulting in bad scars i.e. Glasgow smile? Negan shows up and kills everyone in his path to save Daryl, who is unconscious by the time negan gets there. 
> 
> Negan takes Daryl and gets out of town running from the multiple murders and takes Daryl to his cabin in the Georgia wilderness.

It was 9:00 in the morning on a Sunday.

A young boy was laying in bed, hair messy, drool coming out of his mouth, just fast asleep. As he was a sleeping another boy got close to his bed and started shaking him.

"Daryl, Daryl, come on little brother wake up."

But Daryl groaned and turned the other way. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Still the the boy didn't get up. "All right you asked for it."

He backed up from the bed, when he was far enough, he started running towards it. When he got close enough he jumped on it. Startling Daryl to wake up.

"Merle you dick!"

Merle laughed and said "I warned you." Daryl growled and pushed him, but before he could fall down, Merle grabbed his brother's arm. Taking him down with him. 

Merle laughed harder at the look on his brother's face. "God I hate you." Daryl mumbled. "Oh quit your whining and go get dress so we can go get breakfast." They both got up and Daryl noticed something about Merle's face

"Merle it's still there." 

"I know, but I've had worse." Merle had a nasty looking bruise on his cheek. He got it from their father. A week ago their father came home drunk out of his mind and he was angry.

He started taking his anger out on Daryl but Merle stepped in and tried to stop him, witch resulted in a fight between them.

That wasn't the first time that their father has done something like that, their father has always been a mean son of a bitch. 

Ever since they were younger, their father always treated them like shit, especially Daryl. Daryl was always an easy target for him, since he couldn't defend himself that well against him. 

Merle couldn't stand seeing the bastard hurt his brother anymore, so after the fight, he grabbed Daryl, and drove them away in his car.

Now they were both in a cheap motel room. Far away from their poor excuse of dad. Merle didn't care that he was hurt, he just cares that Daryl's safe. 

"Any suggestions for breakfast?"

Daryl shrugged and went into the bathroom. "I don't know, IHOP?"

"I mean't somewhere cheap boy."

"McDonald's?"

"Now you're thinking." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they got there, Merle was up at the counter getting their order out. 

As he was waiting, Daryl was sitting at a table, wondering if their father was looking for them. Every since they left, Daryl was nervous that he might find them and probably hurt them both or worse, kill them. 

He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his bruises, he got them when he tried block his father's belt from his face. It hurt so bad, but it wasn't as bad when he got it the face. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his brother dropped a tray of food on the table. "They were out of pancakes, so I got you two chicken biscuits. That okay?"

"Yeah." Daryl mumbled. Merle put the two sandwiches in front of him and his drink. "Bon appétit little brother."

"Thanks." 

"I also got you an apple pie." He slides it to his brother with a smile. Daryl sighs and says "what ya want now?"

"What? I can't buy my baby brother a little extra something?"

"You usually don't, unless you need something. So what is it?"

"Well I need, um.....$80."

Daryl groaned and looked at his brother with a disappointed look. "You still haven't paid that bastard back yet?"

"Not fully." 

"Merle-"

"Look I know you get tired of me doing this but please help me out, I haven't gotten my last paycheck yet and I'm not sure when I'm gonna get another job." Daryl sighed but nodded he hated doing this, only because he knows that money is going Merle's drug dealer.

Merle needs to understand that life would be a little easier for them if just he quit and got help, his brother always told him after he paid he would stop. But Daryl knew that was a lie. 

Merle lost his job this week, all because he was doing crystal in the break room. "Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you owe him anyway?"

Merle hesitated before answering. "$450." He mumbled. "Christ Merle." As soon Daryl gets home he's searching for some jobs that his brother could possibly apply for.

"What time do you go to work today?"

"In the next hour, so after we eat can we go back to hotel so I can get ready." Merle nodded and they both started eating their food."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At 11:04 Daryl was clocking in at his Job, he worked at Kroger as a cashier, as he was clocking in, he heard someone say "your late Dixion." Daryl knew that voice. He turned around and saw the assistant manager, Shane.

"It's only four minutes."

"Still late, either you show up on time or don't show up at all." God he was such a jerk, he made this job so unbearable for him. 

"Cut him some slack Shane." They both turned around and saw the Manager. "He's a good worker, I don't mind him being a few minutes late. Good afternoon Daryl."

"Good afternoon sir."

"I told you, I like you well enough that you can call me Rick." 

Daryl smiled and nodded. "Good morning Rick." 

"That a boy." Rick smiled back. "I want you to work at Cash register 4 today, 5 is out of order. It got jammed last night." 

"Okay si-Rick." 

"About that, were you the last one to use it last night? Because if you did get it jammed and we can't fix it, it's coming out of your paycheck." Shane said. 

Daryl was about to protest, but Rick cut in. "Shane he left at 7:00, it was jammed Some where around 9, so of course not." 

Shane stared at Daryl suspiciously, but said "fine." And walked away. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay." 

"Try to have a good day son." Daryl nodded and started walking over to the cash register. Once he got there, he turned it on and put on his apron, ready to start the day.

 

At 3:30, it was time for his lunch break. He was a tired from standing up so long, so he just wants a good short break. 

He takes off his apron and headed towards the time clock. But a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Daryl." It was Shane again.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need you to stay at the register." 

"But it's my lunch break." He says trying not to sound annoyed. "Yes but another cashier is not here yet to fill in, so your gonna have to stay until there until he does."

"That's not how it works, Rick said-"

"Rick's not here." Shane said grinning. "What?"

"Had to go home early, his son having problems at school." Great, that's just what he needs, Shane in charge. "So yeah, back ya go." He says patting Daryl's shoulder and walking away. 

Daryl growled, he can not stand that man. He huffs and goes back to the register. He puts back on his apron and waits for the next customer.

"Hey, you open?" Daryl turns around and sees a man with a small cart. 

"Yeah."

The man goes closer and starts putting things on the conveyor belt. As Daryl started to scan the items, he noticed that the man was staring at him intensely. 

It was kind of hard to focus with him doing that. The man wasn't hard to look at, he had slick back hair, salt and pepper beard, tall and was wearing a nice leather jacket. 

He was handsome, but just because he's handsome, doesn't mean it makes the staring less creepy. So he started scanning the items a little more quickly.

"Take your time, I'm in the no hurry." The man said suddenly. Daryl nodded and slowed down a bit. 

"That will be $9.02" the man took his wallet out and gave him the money, handing Daryl two tens. "Um, one ten will do fine." The man took the other ten back and folded it, then put it in Daryl's apron pocket. "That one's for you."

"Oh, sir I can't-"

"Keep it." Daryl nodded and put the other ten in the register and then handed him his receipt and change.

The man got his bags and walked to the exit, leaving. 

Out of all the customers Daryl has had, he was the strangest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:45, it was time for Daryl to clock out, he goes to the time clock and quickly clocks out. 

Daryl then goes to the freezer aisle and grabs two frozen dinners. Then heads over to self check out.

He was trying to scan them quickly, but the stupid machine was giving him problems. "Come on, come on."

"Daryl!"

Daryl flinched but turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to come in tomorrow at 6:00."

"But I show up at 11 or 12."

"Yeah but, one person is taking a day off tomorrow so your gonna have to do it." When he walked off, Daryl sighed. There were other cashiers who could do it, but Shane only choose him to be a dick. 

He paid for his stuff and angrily ripped his receipt from the machine. Then walked out the store.

He was so frustrated that he didn't notice the same man from earlier sitting in his car and watching him.

When Daryl got close to the exit of the parking lot, the man started driving his car and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Daryl got back to the motel, he emptied the bags and started opening the frozen dinners and puts one in the microwave.

As he's watching it, he hears the door open, it's Merle. "Hey little brother." 

"Hey." Daryl greets back. "So what's for dinner?"

"What else? frozen dinners." Merle rolls his eyes and says "I know that, I meant which ones did you get?" Daryl picked up the box and read it. "Meatloaf, potatoes and corn." Merle looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted the one with the pudding cup." Now it's was Daryl's turn to roll his eyes. "Anything happened at work today?" 

"Same old same old.....well, there was this guy today. He was a little strange."

"How so?"

"He kept staring at me and he gave me a ten dollar tip."  

"I'd be happy if someone gave me ten dollars." Merle says while sitting on his bed. The microwave beeped and Daryl took it out and gave it to his brother. "I should be happy, but there was something about him that seemed off."

He opens the next box and puts his in the microwave. But before he could start it there was a knock on their door. He opens it and there stood a pizza delivery man

"Um, you must have the wrong room. We didn't order that."

"It's already paid for, some guest here wanted you to have it." Before Daryl could say anything else, Merle grabbed the box. "Tell whoever it was that we say thank you." With that Merle closed the door. "Merle maybe we should-"

"It's free food Daryl, we are not passing up free food."

"So you don't think it's strange that someone paid for a pizza for us?" 

"It's just someone doing a good deed." Merle opened the box and grabbed two slices. He holds one out for Daryl. The boy hesitates before taking it. "If were poisoned I'm blaming you." 

"Yeah, yeah, just eat darlene." Daryl flipped him off and took a bite of his slice. It didn't taste funny or anything.

so he guess it couldn't hurt to have another slice after this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

30 miles away from the motel, there was a small house in quiet neighborhood.

A car was pulling up to the house. When the car fully stopped, a man got out and stretched his back a little.

He was about to go inside but someone yelled out to him. "Negan, Negan!" The man sighed and turns around.

A another man with long blonde hair was coming towards him. "What Dwight?" 

"Give it back."

"Give what back?" Negan ask with an innocent tone. "You know what, my fireworks you took from my yard."

"Well do you promise not to use them when I ask you to stop?"

"Screw you, I just having a small party last night." 

"Witch I asked you to keep it down, because-"

"Either you give me my property back or I will report you for stealing." Negan glared but took out his keys. He pressed a button on a small remote and his garage starts opening.

Once it's open he goes inside and picks up a box of fireworks and hands it to Dwight. "There happy?"

Dwight nodded and said "Don't let this happen again neighbor." With that the man walked off. "Fourth of July is only a month away, why couldn't he just wait until then?" Negan mumbled. Because at least when it's for the 4th of July Negan could expect the fireworks.

Last night when Dwight was having his party, Negan did ask if he could keep it down with the fireworks, but the asshole just didn't listen and shot off louder ones.

Negan sighs and closes his garage, then goes inside his house. He took off his leather jacket and sat down on his couch.

He took his phone out of his pocket and went into the photo app. He smiled when he brought up the picture of the beautiful boy he saw at the grocery store. He was able to take it when he wasn't looking. 

Everything about him looked so perfect. When Negan left the store, he couldn't just leave, he had to know more about this boy. So when he saw him leaving he followed him.

When Negan saw that he lived in a cheap motel, he felt bad. The boy shouldn't be living in a place like that. seeing that made him realize that the boy was probably having financial problems or something.

So before he went back to his house, he order a pizza and had it delivered to his room. He hopes he's enjoying it, he hopes he has a smile on his face from eating it. 

Negan wishes he could take him from that motel and take care of him. Provide for him and make him happy. Negan goes to the print option and started printing it. 

Once he heard his printer starting up, he went over to it and waited. When it was down, he took it and went over to his fridge. Taking a magnet, he pinned up the picture. 

Maybe he should get a camera, so he could take better photos. As he was still thinking he heard a loud whistle and then a boom.

He jumped, looking around to see if anyone was attacking. He got down on the floor and started breathing heavily. 

He had to take a moment to realize what that was, he crawled to the window, he looked out of it and saw Dwight staring right back him with a smirk.

He growled and went outside. He crossed the street and went over to the bastard's front yard. "What are you doing?"

"I just needed to test one out, make sure you didn't do anything to them." Negan clenched his fist, trying so hard not to punch him.

"Are you done with your little test." 

"Yeah, for now." 

"Good." With that Negan with back over to his place. "Fuckin asshole." He mumbled closing the door.  Negan hated that he was so easily startled by something simple as a firework.

He hated his condition, sometimes it would just be too hard to handle. He wish had someone to help get through it. Someone like that boy he saw in the store today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next early morning Daryl was up and getting ready for work. 

"Makes sure to eat something on the way there." His brother mumbled tiredly. "I don't think I'll have time."

Daryl puts on his uniform shirt and a hoodie then heads out the door. 

When he gets to work, he clocks in and puts on his apron. He goes over to the register and turns it on.

 

It was a slow morning, not too many customers were here, So it wasn't so bad, as he was waiting he heard someone get his attention.

"Excuse me." Daryl turn around and it was the same man from yesterday. "Yes sir?"

"Do you guys sell ear plugs?" 

"Um I think so. I'll call a courtesy clerk to help you find it."

"Or you can help me."  Daryl was a little hesitant about that, because Rick was not here yet and Shane gets on him when he leaves the register. "I'm not too sure-"

"Come on, it will probably only take a minute." Daryl thought for a moment before nodding. He stepped from behind the register and started leading the older man. "They should be in aisle eight." 

When they to got the aisle, Daryl searched the shelves while the man behind him watched. "Let's see....oh found-"

"Daryl!"

Both of them turned around and saw Shane coming. "What I have told about leaving the register?"

"To not to, but I was-"

"No buts, now get your ass back to damn register, I had to scan for a someone just because you-"

"Hey!" The man shouted, getting Shane's attention. "He was helping me find something, what the hell is your problem!"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize that." 

"probably because your too busy being a hard ass, just because he's an employee doesn't mean you get to treat him like shit!" 

"Sir it's just he's-"

"He's what? Not good enough employee for you, let me tell you something if I ever catch you being an asshole to this young man and interrupting him from helping me I'm reporting your ass to corporate! You understand!?" 

Daryl and Shane looked shocked. 

Daryl has never seen anyone tell off Shane before, not even Rick. Not only did this shock him but it also scared him a little. The man was frightening while he was yelling.

"I'm S-Sorry sir, um Daryl you can go back to what you were doing." Then Shane walked off quickly. "Um, here's the ear plugs s-sir." Daryl says.

Negan smiles and takes them. "Thank you for helping me.....Can I get your name?"

"Daryl."

"Thank you for helping me Daryl." The man reaches into his pocket and hands Daryl a ten dollar bill like yesterday.

"That is for good customer service." With that he walks off.

Daryl has a feeling that this is not the last time he's gonna see that man.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Negan was in Walmart, looking through the technology section. He stopped when he got to the cameras.

He looked on the shelf until he found what he was looking for.  HD DV spy cameras.  He looked at the price and whistled. Each cost about $77.99 but he can afford it, only because of his current job of being an tax accountant.

It wasn't the most exciting job in the world, but it got the bills paid. He grabs at least four boxes and then he went to the tool aisle and got a drill.

After getting some food and a few beers, he went to check out. He put the items on the conveyor belt and waited patiently.

The lady looked at him with a raise brow when she scanned the cameras and the drill. "I was robbed the other night." Negan simply explained.

She nodded and continued to scan the items. She was about to bring up his total, but he said "Wait, I forgot something." He quickly walked to the back of the store.

Soon he came back with a boxed iPad. He handed it to her, letting her scan it.

"$316.68" 

Negan took out his wallet and handed her his credit card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he got home, he saw one of his neighbors grilling. He got out the car and smell of smoke immediately hit his nose.

It was his other neighbors, Aaron and Eric. They were your typical friendly neighborhood couple. Negan didn't really talk to them that much. They would exchange a few words and that would be it.

Negan didn't really talk to anyone in this neighborhood. He mostly kept to himself. "Hey Negan what's up?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing much." Negan said with a shrug. 

"Well you're just in time, I was about to put some burgers on the grill." Aaron takes the grill grate off and pours some lighter fluid. Flames immediately burst up.

Negan looks at it, then sees flashes of people screaming, fire everywhere and sinking ships caught on fire, exploding.

"Negan!"

"What?" He said coming back to reality. "I asked if you would like to stay for one?" 

"No thanks." He says and quickly walks to his house, going inside. Eric and Aaron both had confused looks on their faces. But they shrugged it off. Negan was always a little strange to them anyway.

Negan sets his bags down and emptied them out. He goes over to his cabinet in his living room. He looks inside and sighs. "Out of all the people who could of survive, why did it have to be me?" Inside the cabinet was a folded uniform and next to that uniform was a case of medals.

Sometimes Negan wonders if he even deserved those. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merle where are you going?" Daryl asked as he watched his brother put on his shoes.

"Um, to a bar."

"I know you're lying, you're gonna go see Philip again, aren't You?" Merle sighs but nods his head. "I just need to pay him some of the money, that's it."

"Then let me go with you."

"No Daryl-"

"Please, just in case you need back up." Merle showing up with only a little bit of the money instead of all of it would probably get him beat up or worse, dead. "Merle I don't feel like seeing you on the news, being carried out in a body bag, so please let me go. You need back up."

Merle huffs and goes over to his duffle bag near his bed. He takes out a gun and then gives it to his brother. "If anything happens, use this. If something happens to me, you forget me and you run, understand?"

Daryl nods and gets his shoes.

When they're leaving, they didn't notice Negan sitting in his car, watching them.

Once they got in their own car and drove off, Negan got out his. He went to the trunk, he took out the cameras, the drill and a lock pick set.

He closed his trunk and went over to the motel door to get work.

 

Merle drove them to a warehouse, practically in the middle of nowhere. He parked and looked at his brother and said "In case I die tonight, play Motörhead at my funeral and pour whiskey on my casket." He says it with a little bit of a laugh.

"That's not funny Merle." With that they both got out of the car and walk towards the building. Near the entrance was two big men standing.

"I'm here to see Philip."

"And who the hell are you?" One of them asked. "Merle Dixon." Merle looked up and saw security camera above the door. "Hey Blake it's me, I got ya money!"

A speaker beeped next to the door and a voice said "let them in." The man nodded and opened the door for them.

Once they were in, the guy lead them down the hallway until they got to a door. He opened it for them and let them walk inside.

In the room they saw a man with an eye patch sitting at a desk, there were tv screens behind him. They must be connected to more cameras.

"Gentlemen, please sit down." He says in a polite southern accent. Both of the the brothers hesitated before going over to the desk and taking a seat. "Merle, how are you doing these days."

"Um, fine I guess."

"That's good, and how about you Daryl? You ever changed your mind about buying some of my product like your brother." Daryl rolls his eyes at Philip's attempt to make him hook on his drugs like his brother. "Look, let's just cut the crap, so we can get out of here."

"Why the hurry, we can take our time. I got some whiskey, would you like some?" Merle was about to accept, but Daryl gave him a look, that made him close his mouth.

"No."

"Why not-"

"I'm 18 and he doesn't need one right now, so please just take your money." Philip hummed and nodded. "All right Merle, let's have it."

Merle reached into his pocket and took out a stack of cash rolled up, putting it on the desk. Philip looked at it and said "now I know that's not all of it. How much is that?"

"$98." Merle mumbled.

"I gave you three months to pay me back."

"I know it's just that-" Merle didn't get to finish, Philip grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Daryl immediately took the gun out of his pocket and held it up at Philip.

"Let him go." Daryl growled. Philip chuckled. "Well look at you." The man then let go of Merle and quickly grabbed Daryl's wrist, forcing them down. He twisted the gun out of Daryl's hand and pointed at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him now Merle." Merle couldn't answer at first, he was in shock. "Merle if you don't give me a reason, your brother's brains will be all over the place."

"Look, I will get you the money. I promise. In fact I got a new job and I'll be able to pay you in two weeks."

"Full?"

"Yes full, now please let him go. I screwed up, not him." There was a moment of silence. "All right, two weeks. But if I don't see you in two weeks, You will pay dearly."

Merle nodded and looked at his brother. Philip let go him and Daryl immediately backed away from him. "C-can I have the gun back." 

"I think I'll keep this." Philip puts it in his desk with a smirk. "It was good seeing you gentlemen, you know your way out." They nodded and quickly went to the door.

 

Outside, when they both got in the car. Daryl looked at his brother and asked "you got a new job?"

Merle sighs and says "no." Daryl leans back in his seat and says

"We're so dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, I added some Voyeurism in this chapter

"No....no....no...maybe he could do that, all though he'll bitch about it." Daryl mumbled to himself as he circled the help wanted information for carpet cleaning with his pen.

Daryl was at Kroger shopping, as he was shopping he was looking through the help wanted ads in the newspaper. He was looking to see if there were any jobs for his brother.

He put the newspaper down in the cart and walked down the aisle he was in. he stopped when he saw the cereal he wanted. The boy tries to reach it, but it's too high.

Just as he was about to give up and move on, a hand grabs it. Daryl turns around and sees the man he saw a few days ago. The man grins and hands it to him.

"Um, thank you." Daryl says.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Daryl blushes a little and puts the cereal in his cart, then starts walking out the aisle. The man starts to follow him.

Daryl stops and looks at him. "I'm not working right now, you know that right?" The man nodded. "Then why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk a little a bit, see how you're doing. Is that man still a dick to you?"

"My boss? Yeah he still is."

"I can report him to corporate if you want." Daryl thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. Shane an asshole but he doesn't want him fired or anything like that. 

"Well let me know if you change your mind." 

"Yeah, sure." Daryl mumbles. Daryl reaches into his pocket and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket.

It was his list that he wrote earlier. Bread was next on the list, so Daryl goes to aisle where the bread is and the man he still following him.

When he gets there Daryl picks up the Kroger brand. "God I hate this one." He mumbles. "Then why get it?" The man ask. "Because the price is lower." He says while putting the bread in the cart. The man reaches into the cart and takes out the bread and switches it with a name brand

"Hey!" 

"It's on me."

Daryl sighs and says "look I ain't some charity case-hey where are you going with my cart?" Daryl followed the man who was now pushing his cart.

The man headed towards the freezer aisle, he picked he got some frozen pizzas and frozen dinners. "Hey, I don't have coupons for those and they're not on sale."

"I told you, it's on me." He goes to the frozen waffles and picks up both blueberry and the regular. "I don't even have toaster." Daryl says flatly. Negan shrugs and walks out the section with the boy following.

The man was now in the appliances, he picked up a boxed toaster. Daryl could not believe this man is willing to buy a him toaster, food is one thing, but a toaster is another.

"Sir-"

"Negan." 

"What?"

"My name is Negan." He says with a charming smile. "Right, Negan put the toaster back."

"But you need a toaster right?"

"Yes-I mean no-I don't know." It would be useful to have one, but it just wasn't something he needed right now. "Listen sweetheart I know you're probably worried about paying me back for this, but you won't need to."

Before Daryl could say anything the man or Negan, started to go to another aisle. Daryl sighs and just follows him.

Soon they were both at self check out. Negan scaned the items and then got out his wallet. Daryl was going to try to talk him out of it one more time, but then his name was called.

"Daryl!"

It was Shane.

"Daryl I need you to come in at-" Shane was cut from the deadly glare Negan was giving him. "Yeah Shane?"

"Um, I'll just call you later." He says while quickly walking away. Negan pays for his stuff and then hands him bags.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again sweetheart." He winks at Daryl then walks towards the exit. 

Daryl sighs and takes his out his phone to call Merle to him pick up.

 

When he got there, he helped Daryl get the groceries in the trunk. "You were able to get a toaster?"

"Um, yeah I was able get an employee discount." Daryl lied, because he didn't think his brother would believe him on what really happened.

"I'll drop you off, then I gotta go back out. That okay?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Negan got home, he went into the living room and sat on the sofa. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

He flicked through the channels but there was nothing on. After searching a few more channels he turned it off. He gets up and goes to his Desk.

He checks his phone to see if he got any calls for work. There was nothing. He was thinking about doing something else until he remembers the cameras he brought.

He goes into his desk and takes out his Ipad and goes back to the sofa. Soon his screen is showing a small motel room. There was no one there for a moment until he saw the front door open.

It was Daryl. 

Daryl put the groceries down and started putting them away. After that he started taking off his clothes.

Negan was drooling at the sight. The boy had such a beautiful body. Daryl went to the drawer and got out a towel, then went into the bathroom.

Negan quickly switched to the camera he installed in the bathroom. Daryl took off his underwear and turned on the shower.

His ass was so cute and perky, Negan would do almost anything to grope it, sink his teeth in to it and just eat the boy out until he's moaning his name.

Negan unbuckled his pants and took out his member. He then switch to the camera that was above the shower.

He watched as the boy got in and started soaking himself. The boy then got the bar of soap and washcloth.

Negan squeezed his hard cock as he watched the boy scrub himself. He moaned a little bit when Daryl started scrubbing his ass, the cheeks bounced a little with the movement.

Negan closed his eyes and imagined the boy on his hands and knees, while Negan was behind him, rimming him.

He imagined the boy's hole winking every time he gave it a lick, imagining the boy giving soft whimpers and begging him for more.

Negan bet he would look so good begging for more pleasure, all desperate and needy. Negan stroked his cock faster. He would loved to see this boy underneath him while teased him, by playing with his pink nipples and playing with his cock. 

He was so busy looking at the screen, he almost didn't notice that he came, almost getting it on the screen. 

He panted a little and started stroking it again. But the phone rang. "Damn it." He growls. He tucks his cock back in and goes over to the phone on his desk.

It was one of his clients. He groans and picks up the phone. "Hello, Mr.Johnson.....yes I have everything filled out. I'll just send you a copy. Yes I'm okay, why do you ask? Oh I'm out of breath because, um I just finish exercising....no you didn't interrupt me, I think I was just about done anyway."

He looks over to IPad and sees Daryl getting out of the shower. Negan sits down and logs in to his computer.

He wants to watch that beautiful boy more, but he has a feelings he might get a few more calls. So he'll have to wait. Or does he? "Mr.Johnson could you hold on for moment?" Negan goes back to his sofa and gets the IPad.

When he's back at his desk, he prompts up the iPad and gets back on the phone. "Thank you sir, now I will send you your copy....no trust me you didn't interrupt me at all." He says as he watches Daryl gets dress.

He can watch Daryl while he does his work. 

If it's one thing Negan is good at, it's multitasking


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning homophobic language from Merle

The two weeks Philip gave them is almost up, they had one more week to go.

Now Merle was able to get another job at a gas station on Friday, but since he just started the job he won't get paid until next week.

Daryl was in the hotel room sitting on the bed watching T.V. but he couldn't really pay attention to what was happening on the screen.

There were two things on his mind that he kept thinking about. The money that Merle owes and something else he couldn't really put his finger on.

During this week Daryl kept seeing that man a lot more this time and not just at Kroger, but he saw him when he went to McDonald's, he saw him when he was at the mall, he even saw him at the library.

And whenever he saw him, the man would stare. Not only that, but a few things that were gifts would show up on the door step. One time he found a rose another time it was a Bouquet of roses. 

Daryl needs to figure what exactly is going with this man. 

Just then the door opened and Merle steps in the room. "Hey baby brother."

"Hey, um Merle I think I have a problem."

"What sorta of problem?"

"I feel like....someone is following me and knowing my every move." 

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I keep seeing the same person at different places over and over again." Merle shrugged and said "it's probably just a coincidence."

"I don't think so, plus I think he's leaving me gifts, like gifts of affection."

"So You're saying that some fag is in love with you?" Daryl flinched when he said that. He hated when his brother was homophobic like this. "I'm just saying that maybe I might have someone following me everyday."

"Daryl maybe your just stressed out, between this whole thing with Philip and work you could just be imagining things."

"I'm not imagining it, I know when I'm being watched Merle." Merle sighs and sits next to his brother. "Even if you are being followed what makes you think it's a fag, have you dated one and broke up with him, making him follow you."

"No I haven't. But people don't have to date someone and break up with them to get a stalker, it can be anyone."

Daryl gets up and gets on his coat and shoes. "Where are you going?"

"going to the police station, gonna try to fill out a report." Before Merle could protest he went out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got to the police station, he was seated down at one of the officer's desk.

"Now you say you're here to fill out a report?" Daryl nodded. The officer got a notepad and pen from his desk. "What about?"

"I...think I have a stalker."

"Okay, how do you know?"

"Well I keep seeing this guy almost everywhere I go." 

"Has he done anything to you?" Daryl shook his head. "Well has he called you, has he been to your house?"

"He hasn't called me, but I think he's been to my motel room."

"What makes you say that?"

"He left two gifts before." The officer nodded and wrote that down. "What were these gifts?"

"One was a flower and another one was a bouquet of flowers." The officer wrote it down and asked "how do you know it was from him, was there a note or something like that?" Daryl hesitates before answering. "Well no but I just know it was him, the first couple of times I interacted with him, he gave me money and bought a couple of things for me."

The officer hummed and then responded. "Mr.Dixion, we need full evidence of this stalker before we can investigate this further. Do you have evidence, like the gifts." Daryl bit his lip and cursed in his head. He threw away the flowers he got, so he had nothing to support his claim.

"Um, I threw away the flowers."

"Then I'm sorry sir, we can't do anything unless we have evidence, claiming someone is a stalker is a big accusation. Have you been under a lot stress lately?"

"What does have that do with anything?" Daryl asked even though he knows where the officer is going with this. "Some people can be under stress so much that they might think they have a stalker."

"Are you kidding me? Then how do you explain the flowers?"

"Maybe they were left there by mistake, someone just getting the wrong address." Daryl scoffs at this, just like his brother these people aren't going to be any help. "Maybe you need take some time off of work, relax-"

"I'm not imagining this, now answer this; are you going to help me or not?" The officer sighs and says "not until we have full evidence." Daryl got up and put back on his coat.

"You fuckin people are useless." He mumbles, with that he walks away from the desk and starts heading towards the exit.

Once Outside he sighed. "Fucking cops." He mumbles

But what if they're right? What if he is just under a lot of stress. Daryl needs to clear his head for bit. 

He's a little hungry so he decides to start walking to look for a place to eat. He walks for about 30 minutes until he finds a small diner.

Daryl shrugs and goes inside. He sits at the counter and grabs a menu. Most of the stuff on there wasn't too expensive. There was a burger lunch combo that was just $5.99

"What can I do for you honey?" A Feminine voice asked. Daryl looked up and saw the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll just take the burger combo with an ice tea please." The waitress wrote it down and then asked "everything on it ?"

"Just no onions."

After she wrote that down, she went to go tell his order to the cook.

After waiting about 14 minutes his food was set in front of him. Daryl's mouth was watering at the sight. Looked better then McDonald's five dollar burger. 

He picked it up, ready to take a bite, but the waitress came to him again. She had a little tray with a chocolate milkshake on it

She put it down near his plate."I didn't order that."

"Don't worry honey, some man said it was on him." Once she said that, all the blood in Daryl's body froze. "ma'am, w-when did this man come in?"

"About ten minutes ago." She answers before walking away. Daryl put his burger down and started to tremble a little. The man was here, he was here right now. He knew he wasn't imagining things.

He was too afraid to turn around and look for the man, he was too afraid to leave. "Something wrong with your burger honey?" The waitress asked.

"N-No, its fine." He picks up his burger again and slowly takes a bite out of it. Daryl couldn't really enjoy his food, knowing that's he's being watched, he decided he'll eat quickly and go.

When he's taking a second bite of his burger, he hears thunder outside. He quickly looks to one of the windows and sees rain start to drizzle.

Maybe if he eats quicker he'll be able to get home before it starts to get heavy.

But as soon as he's done with his burger and moving on to his fries, it's raining hard, too hard for even an umbrella. 

After he's done eating it was still raining, he gets out his phone to call Merle, but when he calls, it goes to voicemail, he tries again, but he got the same result. So he's gonna have to wait it out.

 

After about two hours it stops, but it's dark outside now. 

But he has to get home, so he pays for his food and gets up to go. "Honey you didn't touch your milkshake."

"I'm too full." He then goes quickly out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he's outside and a few feet away from the diner, he hears the door open from it. 

Daryl tries to stay calm and not panic. But soon he hears a car engine starting and sees headlights coming from behind.

At first the car is going at a slow pace, but soon starts catching up to him. Daryl starts walking faster, but it only makes the car go faster as well

After a few minutes Daryl panics, so he started running. Trying to get away from the car, but it's no use, it's still catching up to him.

"Leave me alone, please!" He shouts over his shoulder. Daryl was so busy running that he didn't notice a pole to a bus stop sign.

Daryl runs into it. hard. His vision goes blurry and he can hardly stand, he collapses on the ground.

Before he blacks out, the last thing he sees is a bearded face and the last thing he hears is "sugar are you okay?" He then finally closes his eyes, too confused to answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Daryl wakes up the first thing he sees is familiar walls. It takes him a moment to realize that he's in his motel room, laying on his bed.

When he tries to sit up, he groans. His head hurts like hell. "How the hell did I get back?" He thinks hard before remembering the face he saw before passing out.

The man must of brought him home, witch meant that he knows where Daryl lives. Daryl feels he's about to have a panic attack.

But he calms himself down and sighs. He pulls the covers over himself and goes to sleep. 

It's been a long day and he's too tired to panic right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys, I got busy.

Today was the day. 

The day that the two weeks were over.

Daryl was hoping that Merle had all the money, but he didn't. He was still short. 

Right now both of them were in the room, sitting nervously trying to think of something they could do. "I can maybe go over there and try to convince him again." Merle suggests, but Daryl shook his head. "If you go there he might kill you. Merle we might have to-"

"No! No cops, If we tell the cops we're going down with Philip. What's the point of suggesting the cops when they didn't even believe you about having a stalker."

"You didn't believe me either, hell you still don't Believe me!"

Merle sighs and rubs his head. "Look we have a few hours before Philip realizes we're not coming, I have buddy who can help us get far away."

Daryl doesn't really trust Merle's 'buddies' but they're running out of options. "How?"

"He has a car that he's willing to let me be borrow and a house in Alabama that we can stay in." 

"Why can't we just use the car we have now?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Philip knows what our car looks like by now, witch we'll make it easier for him to find us." He has a point, but they can't just leave the state.

"Merle I have a job, you just got a job, there's gotta be something else we can do." Merle went over to his brother and put both hands on his shoulders. "Daryl listen, you'll be able to get another job easily, you're smart, smarter then I give you credit for."

"But what about you?"

"Let's face it little brother, I'm jackass, I wouldn't blame anyone if they didn't wanna hire me." Merle then goes to his bed and grabs his car keys, then he puts on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if that offer is still on the table, in the meantime, go to the store and get supplies. Just in case." Before Daryl could say anything, Merle was out the door. 

Daryl sighs and says "well at least I won't have to deal with that man anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl was at Kroger with a small shopping cart, he was in the hygiene aisle, getting toothpaste and soap.

He already got food and water, so he was almost done. Just then a hand touched his shoulder making him jump.

He turned around expecting his stalker, but it wasn't, it was Rick. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Daryl sighs in relief, he's glad it's just rick. "It's not your fault, I've just been on edge lately."

"Sorry to hear that, I can maybe give you the next week off. I have been noticing that you've been a little stressed out ." Daryl smiles a little, Shane never offers him days off, Rick was just a great boss. "Um, Rick that's nice of you to offer, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I....have to quit."

Rick frowned and sighs. "I knew this was coming, Shane is always driving away my best employees."

"No, it's not Shane. It's a family emergency that's all."

"Oh, well at least it not Shane this time, well tomorrow I'll take out of the system. Did you get your pay check yet?"

Daryl shook his head. Rick reached into his pocket and took out a checkbook, then a pen from his breast pocket.

He opens the book and writes on the page for a minute. After he's done he rips it out and hands it to Daryl.

Daryl looks at it and sees it for $400. "Rick I think you might of made mistake."

"No mistake, you earned it Daryl. You were a great employee." He says with a smile. "I wish you the best son." He pats his shoulder and gives another smile before walking off.

Daryl also smiles and folds the check, putting it in his pocket. It's enough to give Philip, but like most drug dealers they only take cash.

 

After he's done shopping he carries his bags out the door and puts them down to get out his phone to call his brother. 

"Hello?" Merle answered. 

"I got supplies."

"Good, come back to motel and pack, I'll meet you there in a hour." With that Merle hung up. Daryl picked up his bags and started walking to get the bus stop.

As he was walking, he noticed that someone was walking behind, he turned around expecting his stalker, but it wasn't. It was just another man.

Daryl shrugged and continued walking. 

Soon he made a turn and so did the stranger. But still Daryl didn't think any thing of it, he's probably just going the same way as him. 

When he was almost there, he saw a car slowly driving up, keeping up with the stranger behind him. Daryl started walking a little faster and so did the stranger.

"Oh god, not again." He whispers to himself. He tried to remain calm, but the car stop and two people got out of it and walked with the stranger behind him, then the car started move again.

He turned around and saw one of them, put the their hand near their pocket. Witch had a gun handle sticking out of it.

"Fuck."

Daryl immediately drops the bags and started running, making the people behind run after him. 

Before he could out run them, the car sped up and stop. The driver got out and and quickly grabbed him by the arm. 

He tried to wrestle out of the grip, but he man put a gun to his head. "I suggest you get in the car, don't scream or I'll blow your head off." 

"Fuck you." Daryl kicked him the shin and making the guy grunt in pain and almost bend over. "You little fucker." The guy the took his gun and hit Daryl over the head with the handle, knocking him out. 

The man took out his phone and dialed a number. When it picked up the first thing he says is "we got him."

They got in the car ready drive away, not noticing a another car parked a few feet away, with a person in that car watching them.

That person was Negan, sitting wide eye and trying to figure out what just happened.

But he snapped out of it and quickly followed them when they started to drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Merle got back to the hotel, he was expecting Daryl to be there with his bags packed.

But he wasn't the room was empty. Merle took out his phone and tried calling him, but his brother didn't pick up.

He tried three more times but still nothing. Merle decided to stay calm and just wait. In the meantime, he went to the drawers and opened it

Getting his and Daryl's clothes. He got both of their bags and started stuffing the clothes in there.

A few hours passed and Daryl still wasn't home, he starting getting worried. He tried callings him again, but he still didn't pick up.

"Shit, shit, this is bad."  Merle got on his shoes, ready to go look for his brother, but his phone. He quickly pulled it out of pocket and saw it was Daryl's number. 

He sighs in relief and answers it. "Where the hell are ya, we gotta go right the fuck now."

"Now why y'all in such hurry to leave?"

That was not Daryl. 

"Philip, what did you do?"

"Well when I realized y'all weren't coming, I had my boys pay Daryl a visit. Now I was just gonna find you and kill you, but I decided the best punishment was to have your brother instead."

"You fucking piece of shit." 

The insult only made Philip laugh. "Listen, you can have him back, just give me the money."

"I don't have it Philip."

"Too bad, for Daryl that is."

"I swear to god, you hurt him-"

"Gotta go, Don't wanna keep my guest waiting." Philip hung up, leaving Merle stunned.

After standing there for minute, he sat down on the bed, still trying to process what happened. 

Then finally he snapped.

"FUCK!" He stood up and threw his phone at the wall. He then knocked over the TV, making it break. The motel is going to charge him for that, buts he too pissed to care.

He's probably going to lose the only person he ever cared about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Negan was able to follow them. Daryl being kidnapped was definitely not something he expected.

The only reason he saw the act was because he was waiting by the bus stop in his car so he can see Daryl and try to talk him into maybe going out with him, just convince him to give him a chance.

He followed the car to a warehouse.

When Negan stopped the car, he watched them park. All the men got out first, then one of them got Daryl's limp body out and carried him towards the building.

He learned that Daryl and his brother owed money to someone from watching and listening to them on the Cameras, but he didn't think it was this serious.

Negan thinks for a few minutes, before turning his car around and driving out the parking lot, he's coming back, he just needs to prepare. He can't really go in there with out a plan.

Hopefully he can get Daryl out of there without it being a huge problem.

 

In two hours he was back at his house, on the way there he stopped at the bank and made a withdrawal for $2,450 in cash.

He got inside quickly and went into the kitchen and opened his drawers. He got out a paper bag and rubber bands, he took the money out of his pocket and started separating them into three stacks.

He rolls them up and secures them with the rubber bands. He puts them in the bag and then heads upstairs. 

Once he's up there, he goes into his room, heading towards the closet. Inside he reaches for a box and opens it.

Inside was a hand gun, bullets, knife holster and a knife. A big one at that.  He takes the gun out and loads it.

"I never thought I would need these again." He mumbles to himself. 

After putting the safety on, he goes to his bed and bends down. He pulls out a case. Inside was a scope rifle.

He takes it out and examines it, looks through the scope. Hopefully his aim is still good, it's been years since he's used this.

He takes a silencer out of the case and attaches it to the gun. In fact he's taking the rifle instead of the hand gun, since the silencer fits it.

He's willing to use a gun, but the loud shots might get too much for him. 

Now his plan is to negotiate and get Daryl out.

But if they're not willing to negotiate,  
Then Negan will have to kill.

 

When everything is ready, he's back outside putting the stuff in the trunk of his car. His neighbor Aaron notices. "Hey Negan are you going hunting or something?" Negan looks up, he hesitates before answering.

"Yeah, I'm going hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I get a little busy. 
> 
> Warning for violence, torture and killing.

"Hey.....wake up.....come on pal boss is waiting....fuckin wake up!"

SLAP!

Daryl's jolted awake, feeling the stinging sensation on his cheek. Daryl hissed in pain and glared at the man who slapped him. 

He was going to get up and try to punch him, but he couldn't even move. He looked down and realized he was tied in a chair, his ankles were were also bound to the legs of the chair.

"Philip, he's awake."

Daryl saw the man in a corner, looking up from whatever he was doing on his phone. "Good, I was starting to think he was too unconscious." Philip put his phone away and walked up to the tied up boy.

Daryl tried to move the chair back, but the other guy kept it still. "Hello Daryl, good to see you again."

"Philip whatever you're going to do, you don't have to. We can get you the money." Philip kneeled down and looked him in the eye. "Really now, because I think you and your brother were going to leave and not come back. I'm I wrong?"

Daryl didn't answer, he just looked down, trying to avoid Philip's gaze. But the man grabbed his hair and pulled, making look up. "I said I'm I wrong?"

Daryl hissed then answered "no."

"That's what I thought. Now I could just kill you, but I have an offer." He let go of Daryl's hair and stood up. "You can get out of this whole mess by doing one thing for me."

"What?"

"Work for me, just go out on the streets with the boys and sell, you can keep half the money you bring back. Your life will be so much easier."

Daryl thought for a moment before asking a question. "Is that all, there's gotta be a catch."

"You're smarter then I expected. If you do choose to join me, you have to kill your brother. I can't let him get away with what he did." Philip kneeled again and got in Daryl's face. "You don't need him anyway, he's been a horrible brother to you, getting you all wrapped up in this, you can get ride of him and not have to worry about being dragged into his messes again. So do you accept? Hell you don't even have to join, you can just kill him, I'll pay you and you can be on you're way."

Daryl can't believe what Philip is asking him. Sure Merle may not be brother of the year, but that doesn't mean he would betray him. Merle is the only family member that gives a shit about him. He's made a lot of mistakes, but he always found a way to make up for them.

Daryl made eye contact with Philip. 

"No."

Philip gave a fake smile and said. "You may want to rethink that, I'll give you five minutes to think it over."

"I don't need to rethink, I said no. I'm not going to kill him. You can take your offer and shove it up your ass."

"Boy are you stupid or some-" he was cut off from Daryl spitting in his face, right near his good eye. Philip wipes it off with the back of his hand then rubs it on Daryl's cheek.

"Fine, have it your way." Philip took his hand back and stricks him on the head. Hard. Daryl hears ringing in his ears. "I'm going give you one more chance. Do you accept my offer?"

"Fuck you."

He was then kicked in the chest, making the chair fall back. He hit his head when it came down. "One of y'all go in my office and get me my scissors and whip."

One his guards nodded and did what he said. Soon they came back with the items and hands them to Philip. Philip kneels down and puts the scissors near Daryl's shirt.

He cuts at the fabric until his chest is bare. Philip puts the scissors in his pocket and grabs the whip while standing up again.

"Pull him up." 

One of them picked up the chair. 

"Boy have you ever been whipped?" Daryl tensed at that question. All the memories of his father whipping and beating him were coming back. Philip chuckled "by the look on your face, I'd say yes. You think you're use to it by now?"

He didn't let Daryl answer, he unfolded the whip and brought it down on Daryl's chest. Daryl flinched and bite his lip to keep from screaming. "Was it your daddy who did this to you? Did he whip you like a little bitch until you cried." He brings it down again, much harder this time.

Daryl gives a grunt of pain and glared at the man. "You can do this all you want, but my answer is still no." Philip tightens his grip on the whip and brings down over and over until he sees blood starting to rise up from the welts left behind.

He turns around and sees one of the guards drinking from a flask. "What's in there?" The guard stops drinking and says. "Um, scotch."

"Give it here for a minute." The guard nods and hands it to him. Philip turns back to Daryl and tips the flask over. Alcohol gets on the welts the leaving the worst pain imaginable. Daryl gives a loud scream

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Philip takes the whip hits his wet chest. "You fuckin piece of shit!" Philip hands the flask back to his employee. "Go in my office and get me my blow torch, also one of the dumbbells, oh and a pen." After he takes the flask, he heads out the door, to go to his office.

He comes back with everything the man wanted. Philip takes the pen first and presses the button on top of it. "I don't understand why don't you take such an easy way out this, don't you hate him enough to abandon him?"

Daryl takes some heavy breathes and replies with the same answer. "No." Philip shrugs and the brings the point of the pen down on his arm with enough force that it punctures the skin."

He does a few times and stops when there are small multiple puncture holes in Daryl's arm. Blood is starting to drip down his arm. The man then takes the blow torch and turns it on. Daryl flinches at the sound of the fire.

"Wait!"

"You're gonna take my offer?"

"No, but there's a check for $400 in my pocket, you can take it, I don't care, just take it and leave me and my brother alone."

Philip hums and shakes his head. "I only take cash, for very certain reasons." Daryl was going to try convince him again, but Philip puts the fire near his arm. 

Daryl screams so loud that his throats goes raw. The smell of burned flesh went through the air. The Blow torch goes off and Daryl almost sighs in relief. His skin is starting to blister and peel. Philip takes his fingers and peels some of the skin off. Daryl whimpers and tears are welling up in his eyes.

Philip stops peeling it and bends down to Dary's feet. He starts taking off one his shoes. After it's off, he takes the sock and shoves it into the boy's mouth.

"Sorry son, can't have you screaming too much." Daryl curses at him through the sock. Philip picks up the dumbbell. "I don't really exercise that much, I try to, but I'm too busy. But it does have another excellent use."

Before Daryl could figure out what he meant, the man drops the heavy object on his foot. Daryl's muffled scream almost makes him choke on the sock. He knows his foot his going to be swollen later. The man takes the dumbbell off his foot and drops it on his arm and then leg. 

Daryl feels one his bones break, then bastard shoves the the end into his ribs. At this point Daryl wants to die, this is too much. It's sadistic and cruel. Putting a bullet in his head would be more humane then this. 

"Well I'm going to go, I have some business to do. But my boys will keep you company." And with that Philip walked towards the door and left.

All the men in the room now had their eyes on Daryl.

Daryl knows he may not survive the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Negan shows up back at warehouse, he parked and got out of the car. He went to the trunk and got out the bag full of money and knife, putting it in his pocket.

He goes up to the front were two guards are standing, he sees a camera above the door and a intercom. "Who the hell are you?"

"Um, I can't really tell you, I just need to speak with your superior."  A voice came through the intercom at the door. "Victor who's is that at the door?"

"Some guy who says he needs to speak with you." Negan decided to cut it in. "I just wanna discuss a trade, so if you let me in I can-"

"Tell you what, if you can get pass my guards, you can come in, but for now you don't really have my attention."

The intercom went off. "Okay you heard him, get the hell out of here."

"Actually he said if I can get pass you I can-" he was cut off from being punched in the face. "I said leave."

Negan didn't say anything, he rubbed his cheek a little bit and walked back to his car. 

He opened the truck again and loaded the rifle. After that, he quickly took aim at the one who punched him.

Before the man could even run, he was shot in the head. Making him fall to the floor. 

The other was stunned, but then started running. But Negan was able to get him too, shooting him in the neck. Negan pick the paper bag back up and went back to door.

He looked at up at the camera. "Do I have your attention Now!?" After a few seconds, the door was open by another man.

the intercom was on again. "Come in, but leave the gun." Negan nodded and put the gun against the wall and then went inside the building.

The man that opened the came to him and said "I'll show you to his office." Negan followed him until they got to a certain door.

He went into the room and saw a guy with an eyepatch, in chair at a desk. The guy got up from his desk and went over to Negan.

"Philip Blake." He held out his hand for Negan to shake it, but Negan didn't shake it.

"So what can I do for you? You here to buy?"

"No, I'm here to make a bargain." Philip went back to the desk and sat down."please have a seat." Negan sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Now, what bargain are you here to make?"

"You have a boy here that I know, I want you to give him to me, in return you'll get over 4000 dollars in cash." Negan put the bag on the desk and opened it to show Philip.

Philip looked at the money and asked "your willing to gave away all this money over some useless boy?"  Negan had had to resist the urge to punch him. "I can easily make this back."

"Really, what do you do for a living?"

"Tax accountant."

Philip actually laughed at this. "A tax accountant? I thought you were some kind of paid killer or something. But seriously what do you want with him? he's not worth $4000."

"Listen you pirate wannabe, I'm offering a lot of money, either you take the deal or not." 

There's a moment of silence. Philip takes the bag and dumps all the money out. He picks up a roll and takes the rubber band off. The man looks at each bill.   

"All you want is the boy, nothing else?" Negan nods his head. "Very well we have a deal. I'll take you to him."

Philip stands up and motions Negan to follow him. They walk in the hallway, then stop at a door. Philip opens it and shows Negan inside. In there are Daryl and more guards.

Negan almost gasps when he sees Daryl.

He sees Daryl looking bruised and bloody. His eye his is almost swollen shut, there's blood in his hair and burn marks on his arm. The boy is not moving.

Negan turns to Philip, looking so pissed. "Is he dead?" Philip rolls his eyes. "Of course not." Philip goes over to him and checks his pulse. "He's still alive, just knocked out."

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" Negan goes running to the tide up boy.

"Does it matter, just give me the money and you can take him to get fixed up." Negan was absolutely infuriated. Too infuriated to make a civil deal anymore. He expected Daryl to be hurt but not this much. 

He looked down and notice's Daryl's foot is purple and swollen as well. "He's a fucking kid, you son of bitch, What gives you the right!?"

"Sir please keep your tone done, just let me have the-"

"FUCK YOU!" He went over to Philip and towers over him. "I shouldn't even give you the money, Scum bags like you deserve die in the worst way imaginable." He says while poking Philip in the chest. 

One of the guys takes out his gun. "Hands off the boss asshole." Negan Looks at him and calmly says "put that away."

"Listen I don't know who you are, but you don't show up here and disrespect me like that. Now give me the money and take him. I'm bored with him anyway."

Negan can't believe he just said that, Daryl is not a toy to play with it and break. he was to angry to stop himself from grabbing Philip by the collar.

When the guard saw that he fired his gun. 

The bullet grazed his arm and Negan grunts in pain.

Negan let go of Philip's collar and turned around to the guard, only he didn't see a guard anymore, he saw an enemy troop, that contributed to killing all of his crew. 

He then starts remembering all the screams, the blood shed and gunshots.  Seeing people that he actually liked get killed in front of him and not being able to do anything about it, not being able to help them.

But not this time. He will not let it happened again time. 

Negan tackles the guard, he wrestles him to the ground and pulls out his knife. He slashes the man's throats like it was nothing. 

All hell breaks loose.

The guards run up to him and try to take him down, but Negan is quicker, he grabs one guy and shoves his knife into his gut. He shoves the dead one into one coming up behind, making him fall.

Negan quickly bends down and stabs him in the head. One does grab him and gets him in a choke hold, But Negan backs up and makes the guard's body slam into the wall. But that didn't loosen his hold. One of them starts getting close with a gun.

When's close enough, he kicks him in the stomach, Negan then kicks the guy who's chocking him in the shin. Once his grip loosen he gets out of his grasp and stabs him in the chest. 

There's one more and that's the one he kicked in the gut. The man looks terrified and starts heading towards the exit.

Negan takes aim and throws the knife. He got him right in the back. Negan turns to Philip who is looking absolutely stunned. "You should of had me searched properly before I came in here." Just then he hears the boy groan.

Negan goes immediately to his side. "Sweetheart, try to stay with me, I'm getting you out of here. Everything is going to be-Fuck!"

He was grazed again on the shoulder. He turns around and sees Philip with a gun. "You two aren't not going anywhere. Sir it's a ashamed it has to end this way, I actually sorta like you, Now before I kill you, tell me what are you, I don't believe you're tax accountant."

Negan grunts before answering. "Go fuck yourself."

Philip smirks and pulls the trigger, Negan shuts his eyes, waiting for the wrost to be over.

But no bullets hit him, there's not even a bang. He opens his eyes and Philip is looking confused at the gun. It must be out of bullets or something.

Negan gets up and goes over the other man.

"Now wait, maybe we can make another deal-" He's cut off from a punch. He was punched again and he falls to the ground. Negan gets on top of him. 

"No, I'm not going to do another deal, I'm going to beat the holy living hell out of you."  

Before Philip could even speak Negan punched again and again. With each punch he put in so much force, soon he heard Philip s nose break. He he elbowed him in the face, making him scream. He kept punching until blood got on his knuckles.

He stood up and stomped his foot into his face over and over again. More bone cracked.

He kept doing this until his face was almost unrecognizable and bloody. In a few seconds he was dead. The whole room looked like a massacre. 

Negan went over to Daryl and untied him. Daryl tries kick him and he whimpers in fear The poor boy looks so petrified. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you." 

He goes over to the body that has his knife sticking out, he takes it and goes back to Daryl. He puts the knife in his pocket and then carefully picks up Daryl and carries him out.

Outside he goes to his car. Negan puts Daryl in the back and gently lays Daryl down so he can rest. He closed the door and then goes gets his gun.

After putting it in the truck he goes in the car and starts it. As he pulling out of the parking lot, he notices that Daryl is alseep again

Negan has to get far away and make Daryl safe again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl will be having his season 4 hair style for the rest of the story.

At 11:45 pm Negan was back at his house, he parked his car and got out, when he got to the back, he carefully got Daryl out and then went inside.

He went to the living room and carefully set him on the sofa. "Don't worry sweetheart, soon me and you will be safe." He whispered. he stroked a strand of hair, but stop when he felt dry blood on it. 

Negan thinks for a moment and then goes to his hallway. There he goes to the closet and gets out a blanket. He goes back to the boy on the sofa and puts it over him, so he won't get cold.

Then he goes to his front door and walks out. He heads over to Dwight's house. He knocks and waits. Dwight answers it. "What do you want?" The other man ask bitterly. 

"Hey neighbor, your wife is a nurse right?"

"Um yeah?"

"Good, I need to borrow some stuff, like a first aid kit." Dwight scoffs at the man. "Why I should let you borrow anything after you stole my fireworks."

"Oh come on, that was three weeks ago."

"I don't care, I don't like you touching my shit." Negan was about to argue some more, but he heard a feminine voice calling Dwight.

"Dwight who's at the door?" A blonde women came to the entrance. "Oh hello Negan." She says with a smile. 

"Hello Sherry, I need medical supplies." Sherry gave him a confused look, but noticed something about Negan. "Oh my god, what happened to your hands?" Negan looked down at his hands and saw that they were bloody and bruised.

Negan shrugged and Said "I punched my wall and I need to borrow a first aid kit, but your husband is being difficult."

"Honestly Dwight do you always have be rude to this poor man?"

"Poor man? Sherry he's-"

"Just go get the first aid kit and anything else he might need." Dwight grumbled but went to go do what she said. Negan smirked a little bit, Sherry always thought he was this innocent old tired man that her husband picked on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon he was back in the house with a bag of the supplies he needed.

He went over over to Daryl and put the bag on the coffee table. The first thing he gets out is a tub of arnica cream.

He lifts the blanket off Daryl's feet and then applies some to it. After he creams both of them, he takes out a roll of compression wrap and cuts off very long pieces.

After about an hour he was done, He made sure each wound was properly taken care of. He was thinking about covering the swollen eye with a medical patch, but it wasn't too bad, just needed some ice.

One arm was in a cast while the other one had stitches. The only reason Negan knew how to do all this was because he took medical training in the navy. 

He also had to give stitches to the forehead, thats why his hair was sticky with blood, he had a gash there. His feet had some light bandages on them and ankle braces. Negan went into the kitchen and got out some scissors form the drawer. 

He back to the living room and gently sat up daryl with the blanket still on. He took a strand of hair and rubbed it, feeling the stickiness from the blood. He felt around his hair more and found something hard.

He moved hairs out the way and found it was a wad of gum. They put gum in his hair, he had to stop himself from exploding. He took a deep breath and felt around for anything else. 

There was nothing else, so he opened the scissors and cut off a sticky strand. Daryl's hair was so beautiful, he really wished he didn't have to cut it, but he can't let him walk around with gum in his hair and he doesn't want to hurt him if he tries to wash it in bathtub. 

He'll give him a bath and fresh clothes when's conscious enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the haircut, Daryl's hair looked neater, it wasn't too short but at the same time it wasn't so long were it was at his shoulders like before. 

Negan puts the scissors away and then lays Daryl back down. Negan then takes out his cell phones and dials a number.

After a few rings the other line picks up. "Hello Simon, it's me Negan. I want to use my cabin tomorrow ......oh I was just thinking I needed some time off from the neighborhood, 4th of July is coming and you know how it is with me. Great, I'll be there maybe tomorrow, so leave the key under the mat, thanks bye."

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Simon was his property manager. Negan had a second house all the way out in blue ridge. He can lay low there for while, just until Daryl gets better.

He was going to have to pack and get some cash. He's probably going to need a lot of cash, because he's probably going have to give up his job if he wants to stay off the grid. 

He's wondering if it will be suspicious or not to go the bank right now and empty out his savings account. Thinking about that gave him idea.

He won't have to empty out his savings account because the place he was in was run by drug dealers and drug dealers have a lot of cash. Maybe he can go back and get some, they gotta have a safe or something. 

The man goes upstairs, heading towards his room. In there he digs in his closet until he finds a duffle bag. He went back downstairs and got his keys and went into the kitchen, getting matches and gasoline from under the sink. But before going out the door he looked at Daryl and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back sugar."

With that he got out the door.

 

When he got back to the warehouse, he was suprise the cops haven't showed up and turned it into a crime scene. 

He got out with his bag and went straight for the entrance. The first thing to him is the faint smell of rotting flesh. As he's walking further into the building, the smell was getting stronger. When he got to a certain door, he opened it and the smell hit him full force.

Negan almost gagged at the smell and the sight, he can't believe he actually did this. He must of been so angry that he didn't see the brutality of what he did. 

He closed the door and kept walking, trying to remember where Philip's office was. When he found it, he went inside and started looking.  

After a few minutes, he was able to find a hiding spot. It was trunk under the desk. He pulls it out from there and opens it, He's almost shocked when he sees the inside. It was so much cash, neatly stacked.

There must be almost over a million dollars in there. "Holy god damn, we'll forget the damn bag then." He close the trunk and carries to the door. 

After loading it in his car, he takes out the gasoline and matches. He needs to burn this place down, because if the cops do show up, they will find his DNA and fingerprints. Once near the building, splashes gasoline almost everywhere, he even pours some inside.

He Puts the canister back in his car and lights a match. Going back to the building, he throws the match. flames Instantly burst, it made him flinch a little bit.

"Burn baby burn." He says with a little bit of a smirk. Negan goes back in his car and drives off leaving the building to burn.

As soon as he gets home, he and Daryl are leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the comments made me so happy, that I decided to post the next chapter early. Hope you enjoy, it's longer then the last one.

Everything is a bit blurry when his eyes open. He groans and tries to adjust his eye sight.

When he can see better, Daryl notices that he's not in the same room as before. This room has smooth wooden walls, he sees a window with white curtains, he sees a wooden sphere Chandelier on the ceiling, a wooden dresser and big window with a window seat.

The last thing he notices is that he's on a bed, a big bed. Surrounded by fluffy pillows, the sheets were red and black checkered and the pillows were black and white checkered. After examining the room some more he came to two possible conclusions

This is either a dream or he's dead and he's possibly in heaven. 

But he quickly ruled both of those out when he noticed his body. He had bandages on his feet and some kind of brace, and his arm was in a sling with a cast. 

He has no idea where he is.

Then it hit him. Merle said that his friend had a house in Alabama that they could use. Maybe Merle got him out there somehow and got him here.

He felt relieved, he can finally be far away from Philip and never have to worry about him. He heard someone coming to the room, Daryl sits up a little and expecting to see his brother, ready to be reunited with him.

But the person who came in the room wasn't Merle. 

It was that man, that man who was stalking him.

Daryl changed his mind. He is dead and he's in hell. 

"No....no....no, please no." His voice is a little horse from all the screaming he did. The man speaks. "Sweetheart, calm down, your safe now okay? I didn't expect you to be awake yet."

The man started coming closer to the bed, Daryl backed up. "S-Stay away from me." 

"Daryl I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where the fuck am I ?"

"Daryl-"

"Where!" Daryl winced a little bit, his throats hurts. "Daryl, your in my house. I brought you here so you can be safe. I got you from Philip."

Daryl seemed confused by this, how did he get him from Philip, how did he know about Philip? "That's impossible, how did you even know about him?"

"I....had cameras in your hotel room." 

Daryl knew he wasn't going crazy, he knew that this man was watching him somehow. "You bugged my home!?"

"I also followed his men when they took you. I got you out and took you here. Your in my second home, a cabin."

"I-If that's true, then how did you get me out?" He hesitated before answering. "I had to get rid of them."

"You called the cops on them and got them arrested?"

"Uh, no. I had to...kill them." Daryl eyes widen and he's more scared then ever, he's trapped in a cabin with a murder. "All of them?" The man nodded

Daryl tried to hide himself under the covers, but he winced, his body ached so bad. "please let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone, just l-let me go." Tears were in his eyes, he just wants this nightmare to be over. He's wants to be with his brother. 

"Sugar, I won't hurt you, I promise. If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have fixed your injuries." 

Well that might be true, but he still doesn't trust him. "Are we still in Georgia?"

"Yes, just in blue ridge."

"What?" They're really that far. "I wanna see." He tries to get up, but it's hard to. His body just won't let him. "Daryl please don't move too much. Look I'll show you okay."

He went into a certain corner in the room and rolled something out. It was a wheel chair. He went back over to the bed and carefully picked him up. Daryl clutched on his sleeve tightly. "Easy sweetheart, I have a bullet wound underneath my sleeve."

Daryl nodded and eased his griped. He was carefully put in the chair. "Um before you show me, what's your name again?" The man chuckled and said "it's Negan." With that Negan started pushing the chair out of the room.

He pushed him into a living room, a very nice living room. A big couch, fire place, skylight, decorative rugs and leather chairs. "If you get tired of being in the bedroom, you can come out here." He was about to move the chair again but Daryl stopped him when he saw his reflection in one of the windows.

His hair was shorter, he also saw stitches on his forehead. 

"I had to cut your hair, there so much blood in it. Also there was a nasty cut on your head and your arm." Daryl looked down on his arm and notice stitches there too. Negan moves the chair to a rustic style kitchen, then he moves him back to the front to go outside.

They were surrounded by wilderness, they were on a big porch with a chairs, small table, and a fire pit. 

"So do you like it? Some time deer come out and get close. We can also barque out here if you like." 

Daryl looks around and notices something behind the house. "What's that?" He ask pointing. Negan sees where he's pointing and takes him behind the house. 

It was a sleek wooden motor boat, designed for two people. 

"This right here, is Lucille." 

"Lucille?"

"Yep, she's a beauty isn't she?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, what person names their boat? Negan turns the chair and goes back to the front of the house.

Going inside, he takes him into a bathroom. He turns on the bathtub and goes over to Daryl, tugginghis his shirt.

But the boy backs the chair up and glares at him. "Don't you dare."

Negan sighs and says "look you haven't had a bath in two days, I have to clean you."

"No, either I did do it, or I don't take one at all." Daryl tries to turn chair around to get out of there, but Negan grabs it. "You can't do it by yourself, your injuries-"

"I don't care, I don't want you to see me naked!" 

Negan bites his lip and looks down at the floor. "I've already...."

Daryl remembered about the cameras that he told him about. He looks at Negan with a little bit of digust. "You pervert." He mumbles. 

"you need a bath, just let me help you so you can get it over with." 

Daryl sighs but nods, since Negan already saw him naked, there's no point in arguing. Negan starts with his shirt, getting it off carefully, then he goes to pants. Then takes off the bandages to his feet and braces.

"I need you to lift up a little bit." 

Daryl does what he says and Negan takes both his underwear and pants. Daryl looks in the bathroom mirror and sees the welts Philip left behind.

They were like the ones his father used to leave behind. "Don't worry, all that needs is some anti-inflammatory Ointment and it will heel."

Negan goes over to the bathtub and stops the water. He picks up Daryl and sets him down in there. He opens a drawer to the sink and gets out shampoo, soap and a bath brush. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his bath, he was back in the wheel chair wrapped in a towel.

The hardest part of that bath was them trying not to get the cast wet and getting the rest of the blood out of his hair without disturbing the stitches. 

Negan took him into the bedroom and applied some new bandages to his feet and put the braces back on.

He also got him some new clothes. A red T-shirt and some jeans. As Negan was dressing him, he noticed the man's hands were bruised badly. He wanted to ask what happened to them, but maybe it's best he doesn't know.

"And we're done, see that's wasn't so bad was it? Come on, let's get you something to eat." He took Daryl back into the kitchen and parked him at the table.

"I made soup." He goes to the stove, with a small pot. He lifts the lid and a delightful smell goes through the air. It made Daryl's mouth water.

Soon a bowl and a spoon is set in front of him. The soup was a creamy white, it had sprinkled cheese and bacon bits in it. "It's loaded Potato." Daryl was about to have some, but he stopped himself and looked spaciously at it.

"I didn't poison it or anything, please eat."

"Prove it."

Negan takes the spoon and scoops some up. He eats it without hesitation. "See? Now eat." He gets another spoon and puts it in the soup. Daryl takes it and tries the soup. 

It's actually really good.

He starts taking more quickly. "Hey, take your time." Daryl nods and eats slower. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What are you? are you a murder or like a hitmen."

Negan sits in a chair and shakes his head. "I'm a tax accountant." Daryl did not believe him, what tax account kills people? "Well.....I used to be a tax accountant, but I quit."

"Were you anything else before that?"

"I was in the Navy."

Well that explains the killing.

"That boat, she was a gift for my services." Daryl took some more soup before asking "have you killed in the navy?"

Negan nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he ate, Daryl was back in the bedroom, laying on the bed.

Negan went out to get some more food. Now he would try to make a run for it, if it wasn't for his feet.

As he's laying there, looking up at the ceiling he's wondering how many people has Negan killed.

He also wondering, if Merle is out looking for him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a new day and Daryl was waking up. Last night it was hard for him to fall asleep, because his body felt so stiff and he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a stranger's house.

When he's fully awake the first thing on his mind is finding a way out of here. 

As he's thinking the bedroom door opens. 

Its Negan with the wheelchair. "Did you sleep okay?" Daryl only nods. Negan helps Daryl sit up and then goes over to the drawer of clothes.

This time it's a nice comfortable flannel shirt and denim shorts. After he's dressed Negan puts him the chair and takes him to the bathroom. He helps brushes his teeth and use the bathroom, witch is completely embarrassing for Daryl.

After that's done, he takes him to the dinning room. "Anything you want?"

"Um new feet?" Daryl asked sarcastically. 

"If it makes you feel better, I can get some crutches and we can get you walking again. But for now you're gonna have to stay in the chair. I'm not sure what they did to your feet but-"

"They dropped a dumbbell on them." Daryl says flatly. Negan actually winces at that. "For breakfast I'm fine with whatever." Negan nods and parks him at the table.

He goes to the pantry and starts getting out some food. As he's doing that, Daryl comes up with a an idea. "Can I go outside?" Negan turns around ask "why?"

"It's too cold in here, also I wanna see those deer you told me about." The man smiles a little a bit and goes over to him, pushing the chair to the front porch. "This good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Not sure if they come early though."

"That's okay I can wait." Negan goes back inside, closing the door. Daryl waits a few minutes before he starts to move his chair. The porch only had three flat steps, wasn't really steep. He was able to get down in three minutes but he nearly fell out of the chair.

Daryl takes a deep breath before rolling the chair to the driveway. There has to be a town some where and if Daryl has to roll the chair all the way there with one hand then so be it.

Maybe when he gets there he can pick up a phone and call Merle, let him know he's alive and tell him where's he at so he can get him.

As he's moving the chair a car turns and pulls up fast. Daryl eyes widen and he can see the eyes of the driver's widen also. 

The car screeches to halt. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the driver gets out. "What the hell kid, I've could of hit you!" It was a man with a mustache and thinning hair. "Who the hell rolls their wheel chair into a drive way?"

Daryl gets out of his shock and speaks. "I'm sorry I was trying to-"

"Simon!" Both of them turned around and saw Negan standing in the door way. He came rushing over quickly. "What happened? you didn't hit him did you?"

"No, he just came out of no where."  Negan takes the handles of the chair and turn it around before Daryl could say anything. 

He quickly got him inside. 

"Do you know how hurt you could of been! You just can't roll in the driveway!" Daryl flinched at his voice, he looked a little scared.

Negan soften his gaze and sighs. "Daryl I don't want you doing that okay? I don't you to be hurt anymore, so please never do that again." 

Daryl looked down but nodded. "Good, now your breakfast is ready." Negan parked him at the table and got his plate. Toast, eggs and sausage.

Daryl picked up his fork and shyly asked. "Can I have some syrup?" 

"Sure sweetheart." Negan says as if he wasn't mad at him a second of ago. Once Negan puts the syrup near him he goes back outside.

 

"Negan what the hell just happened?" 

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I said don't worry about it." He says firmly. "Now did you get it?" Simon nods and goes to the car and opens the passenger side, taking a paper bag. "Pain meds that will last you at least a month."

Negan takes the bag and opens it. He checks the labels and closes the bag. "That kid, is that all for him?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he here?"

"Simon we've been friends for a long time and I know I can trust you but I can't really tell you right now."

"If it's something illegal you can still trust me, I mean I've been smuggling illegal shit for years since you've know me and not once have you snitched on me." Simon was not only his property manger, but he was also a criminal. Negan met Simon after his navy days when he was looking for a second house.

When they met, simon seemed like a normal property manger, willing to help him find a second house, when Negan first stayed in the cabin Simon would drop by and see how he was doing. Soon they got closer and became friends.

Being the friends that they were they told each other some personal stuff. Negan told him about his days in the navy and his PTSD and Simon told him about his side business, Illegal trade. Simon would be willing to get anyone almost anything for a heavy price. 

Simon was surprised that Negan asked him to get meds because through the years Negan has never asked him to do something like that. Even though he wouldn't shame Simon on what he does for extra money, he would also never get involved. 

"Simon I know you won't snitch, but I just can't."

"Well all right, just pay me and I'll be on my way." Negan reaches into his pocket, taking out his wallet. He counts out $540 and gives it to the other man."you know what? I think I might take forty dollars off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for a six pack of Heineken."

"Oh fuck you." Negan replies with a little bit of a smirk. Simon shrugs and goes to his car. "If you need anymore just call." With that he gets in his car and drives off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Negan is back inside, Daryl was done with his plate, well almost done.

There was still some toast and eggs left. He was just digging his fork through the food with sad look on his face. "Sugar you haven't finished your food."

"Not hungry." He mumbles. "I don't understand what's wrong?" Daryl stops looking at his plate and looks at the man as if he was crazy. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you wants wrong, I'm trapped in a house with my stalker, my brother probably doesn't know I'm alive and I can't fucking walk, that's what's wrong!"

"Daryl try not to yell to much, you're probably easily prone to headaches now." Daryl just mumbles something under his breath and stabs a piece of toast with his fork.

"Sweetheart I know you're still trying to accept this whole thing, but it won't be too bad I promise. You know after you eat the rest of your food, maybe you should take a nap till lunch."

"I don't need a nap, I need to walk again." 

"And you will." Negan goes over to the fridge and takes out a carton of orange juice. Getting a glass out the cabinet he pours some. After that he reaches into the bag and takes out each prescription bottle and sets them on the counter.

He picks one in particular and opens it. Taking two he sits them on the counter. He opens a drawer and takes out a spoon.

Putting the medicine underneath the spoon, Negan takes his hand and puts pressure on it, making them break, he does it a second time, making the pieces smaller.

He pushes the pieces off the counter and into his hand. He Makes sure to get it all in the juice then sets the glass by Daryl.

"You don't have finish all of the food, you can just drink your juice for now." Daryl takes the glass and downs the whole thing. "Who was that guy in the car?"

"That was my friend, he's the property manger of this place." 

"No offence, but I didn't think you have friends you seem...."

"Like a loner. Yeah I know. But back in the navy I was the life of the party." He says with a little smile. "I used to make a lot people laugh with my dirty jokes, I start drinking contest, play poker and find us some of the best fucking pussy we could fuck." Negan chuckles, he really did have a lot of good memories in the navy before it all went to shit.

"But all the friends I used to have-"

"Can't keep in touch?"

"No, they're dead." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Negan sits down next to him and rubs his shoulder. "it's okay." He gets back up and goes to the stove, Negan didn't eat yet so he wanted to make himself breakfast before it gets too late.

As Negan is busy making his own food, Daryl realized something. If Negan killed Philip and his men then there must be a crime scene at the warehouse.

And if there's a crime scene then Merle might know he's alive if he reports it to the police. His body not there with the rest of them, so that might give him a clue. 

"Was there anything about some murders on the news this morning?" Negan peaks over his shoulder and says "I'm not sure why?"

"Because if the police find that warehouse, my brother might know I'm alive because my body isn't there."

The man looks at him nervously. "It might take them while to find that warehouse?"

"Why?"

"I burned it."

Daryl looked at him in shock like it was some kind of sick joke. "What!?"

"I burned it, I had to. All my DNA and fingerprints were there." Daryl was so pissed now he doesn't have a chance of his brother finding him. "Are you kidding me, the police could of used that warehouse to tell my brother that I could be still alive, Now everything is probably ash. He will probably think I died in that fire!"

"Daryl please calm down."

"Screw you." Only this time he didn't yell. He feels a little drowsy. "What in the hell?" He mumbles. Negan goes over to him and picks him up.

"I put some pain medication in your juice. It makes you fall asleep." 

"You asshole." The boy mumbles tiredly. He hits Negan's shoulder with his fist but they're weak punches. "I need you to rest, I can't really have too hysterical-"

"Just fucking get me to the bedroom." Negan nods and carries him there. He puts him down on the bed and puts the covers over him.

"I promise this gets better sweetheart."

"When you put me back in that chair I'm running over your foot." He mumbles before finally drifting off.

Once he's fully asleep Negan leaves the room turning off the lights.


	11. Chapter 11

".....Dixion are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yes I'm telling the truth, why wouldn't I?"

The police officer sighs before answering. "Well  considering you're a drug accident we just need to make sure-"

"I'm fucking telling the truth! I'm not high right now, I'm not making up some story, my fucking brother was kidnapped by my dealer!" This is way Merle hates going to the police, they just saw him as this crazy drug accident they arrested a few a times, not a person that needs help.

"Dixon maybe your brother just ran off, we have a lot teenagers doing that then just come back." 

"He's not a runway, my dealer called me and told he had him. You have to fucking find him before he's dead!" All though Merle doesn't have high hopes that his brother is still alive, but if there a small chance he's still breathing he wants know. 

"Look we'll see what we can do, now do you know where your dealer might of taken him?"

"Yeah, there's this warehouse that's like out in the middle of nowhere, I would have to show you how to get there." The police officer bit his lip and looked down.

"What?"

"We found a warehouse the other day, but it was....burn down to the ground." Merle felt his heart stop. "We also found some bodies." Now Merle felt like he was about to pass out. "The morgue hasn't identify all of them yet, but we'll take you to the location and if it's the warehouse you were talking about, then we'll let you send a copy of your brother's dental records." 

Merle was too stun to answer so he just nodded. 

Now he has zero hope for his brother being alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl was in the was in the bedroom reading, there was no TV, so Negan got a couple of books he could read.

he was reading one called Caroline, it was actually really interesting. Just then the door opened, Negan walked in.

Daryl folded the page in the book, then the closes it. "What?" He asked. "I went to the farmers market, got some good ingredients to make my famous spaghetti."

"Famous?"

"Yeah, the boy's back in navy loved it. I was the only one who they wanted to be on kitchen duty."

"You're not going to drug me again are you?" He asked bitterly, he was still pissed that Negan spiked his juice. What's the point of Negan trying to convince him to trust him if he's going to be doing shit like that.

"You're still mad huh?"

"Damn right I'm still mad!" 

"Look how about this, I'll let you watch me make it so you can make sure I don't put anything in there you don't want, would you like that?"

Daryl thinks for a moment before answering. "Chair."

"What?"

"Get me in the chair. I'm going in the kitchen." Negan nodded and went to the corner of the room where the chair was at. After he puts Daryl in it he takes him to the kitchen.

At the table Daryl sees grocery bags. He takes one and starts emptying it out. "What are you doing?" Negan ask "making sure you didn't buy anything unusual you would put in my food." Daryl takes out a jar of tomato sauce and opens it. He smells it and dips his finger in it, then taste it.

It actually tasted good, he was about to take some more, but Negan coaxed it out of his hand. "You are just adorable." He says with a chuckle. "I assure you there's nothing in the sauce." He takes the stuff off the table and sets it on the counter, then he turns on the oven to get to work. 

 

After about an hour the food was done. Two plates of spaghetti and a bowl of rolls were on the table. Even though he saw Negan cook the whole thing, he's still very hesitant. 

But after watching Negan eat it for a few minutes, he finally gives in. It's really good. He starts to stuff more in his mouth. "Knew you love it." Negan smiles.

"Yeah it's pretty good." Daryl mumbles. "Is it okay I can ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have a second house?"

"Huh?"

"You said this was your second home, why?" Negan digs around his spaghetti with his fork and answers. "I use this house when I wanna get away from the neighborhood, especially during Fourth of July or New Years. I suffer from PTSD."

"So....you don't like hear any fireworks here?"

"A little, but it's not as bad. You know whenever I tell people that, they always laugh. They see this big gruff man and think he's afraid of nothing and they hear he's freaked out by fireworks, they find it hilarious."

Daryl was sympathetic towards that, it's really cruel how people would laugh at serious disorders. "Someone actually laughed at you?"

"Yeah....but then I broke their jaw." 

'Good.' Daryl thought. Whoever laughs at that kind of thing, deserves to be punched. "You want some more?"

Daryl nods and hands him his plate. "After your second plate I have to give you a bath." Daryl grunted at that, he still hates the fact that he can't do it himself. "I have another question?"

"What?"

" If you don't have a job right now, then how are you paying for food and other stuff.

"I....got money from the warehouse." Daryl looked at him as if he was telling some joke. "No, seriously where are you getting the money?"

Negan goes over to the stove and puts more spaghetti on the plate then sits back down while handing it to Daryl. "I'm serious I got it from the warehouse, they were drug dealers so I figured they had some money stashed away. I don't know what kind of drugs that Philip was selling, but it must been some good shit if it made him almost a million dollars."

 

"You shouldn't of just took that money."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm probably sure its illegal to use drug money to pay bills and shit." Negan shrugs and reaches to the bowl of rolls to take one. "Sweetheart I already broke the law by killing, so there's no point for me to decide what's legal and what's not anymore."

Negan quickly ate his roll and went to the fridge, getting out a pitcher of lemonade. He then puts two glasses on the table and pours some for him and Daryl. Negan looks at Daryl's face and laughed a little.

"What?"

"You got sauce on your cheek, are you always a messy eater?" Negan takes his hand and wipes off the sauce with his finger and then licks it off. Daryl blushes and calls him a weirdo under his breath. 

Soon he's done with his second plate and Negan pushes him into the bathroom. He turns on the water and let's it run. Negan takes off Daryl's clothes and sets them on the sink. "Hold on, let me go get the soap I brought."

He leaves the bathroom, leaving Daryl by himself. Daryl watches the water run and waits. After a like five minutes of waiting, Daryl starts getting annoyed, what's taking that man so long? 

"Screw it." Daryl mumbles. He bends down and starts taking the bandages and braces off his feet. His feet can't be too bad right? He could maybe do this by himself.

After they're off, he sees that his feet still look a bit swollen. Daryl takes a deep breath and slowly starts to get up. He holds on to the handle of the chair for support.

It takes him a minute, but he does get up. He feels his legs start to shake, then the pain starts kicking in. He feels like he's going to collapse. He slowly lefts his feet and takes a step forward. As soon he puts his foot down, the pain gets worst.

He his whole body starts to shake just from standing. He was going to try to back up and sit back down.

He so's distracted by the pain that he doesn't notice Negan coming in. 

"Daryl!"

Negan surprising him like that makes him slip and fall. Daryl gasp in pain and let's out a cry. Negan puts the bottle soap down and rushes over to him."Daryl breathe, breathe sweetheart."

"Hurts, fucking hurts." He whimpers. "I know baby, I know." Negan carefully picks him up and carries him out the bathroom. He'll give him a bath tomorrow.

He goes in the room and puts him on the bed, he make sure to put the covers on him since he's still naked. "Oh god, make it stop, please!" The young boy almost sobs. 

Negan knows the pain must be intense, so he rushes to the kitchen and gets the pain medication from the cabinet and a bottle of water from the fridge.

He quickly gets back to the room and opens the water. "Okay baby open. You need to take the medication."

Daryl opens his mouth and Negan puts two pills in there, he then helps him drink the water. "I thought I can do it." Daryl whispers sadly.

"Daryl it's going to take time, you can't rush." Daryl was about to protest but he felt more intense pain, making him hiss. "Baby listen to me, lay still and rest. Soon the medicine will kick in and you'll fall asleep. I'll stay with you until you do."

And he does, he does not leave Daryl side until he knows the pain is gone.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day during the afternoon Daryl was sitting outside on the porch.

Negan was in the back of the house with his friend working on his boat. Negan told him was going use it to go fishing soon, he just needs to fix it up a little.

He was outside because he spent the last few hours in bed recovering from the accident from yesterday. Some of the pain still lingered but it wasn't as bad as before.

At this moment he was trying to finish the book he started. As he was reading someone came towards him. He looked up and it was Negan's friend Simon. "Hey Negan is paying me to get lunch, what you want?"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't know, Burger King." Simon nodded and then asked. "How's the pain medicine, is it working?"

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Because I bought it." 

"Why?"

"Negan my friend kid, I was just doing him a favor. Whopper okay for ya?" Once Daryl nodded, Simon walked towards his car. Daryl was about to go back to his book, but he heard rustling towards then trees and bushes. 

Daryl looks up and sees something coming. He expects maybe a squirrel or another small animal but it wasn't.

Whatever it was stuck it's head from forest. It was a deer, a young one at that, it had no antlers. The deer slowly stepped out and looked around. Daryl actually wished he had a camera to take a picture. 

The deer kept on looking around until it's eyes landed on him. Daryl was expecting it to go back where it came from but it actually started to get close.

Daryl started to get a little nervous, he does not want an angry mother deer coming here and attacking him because it thinks he's threatening her young. 

The deer got closer to the porch and walked up the stairs. "No, go away, get out of here." But deer just go near him and sniffed his chair and then his hand. "No go away god damnit." The Deer looked at him then gave a lick to his hand and it actually sat down next to the chair. 

Daryl groans in annoyance and tries to shoo it away one more time, but it just wouldn't go, it lays down.

At that moment he sees Negan coming toward the porch. "Hey what's some lemonade? it's getting a little hot." He ask as if he didn't see the deer.

"I'm sorry but do you not notice a damn fawn next to me?" Negan looked at the animal and shrugged. "I did say deer come out a lot. Don't worry, they're harmless around here. Now do you want anything to drink?"

Daryl nodded and Negan went inside. Soon he came back with a glass of lemonade and a bowl. He gives Daryl his glass and bends down to the deer to give it the bowl.

The bowl had Oats, apples and black berries. "Great, now it's never gonna go away." Daryl says as the deer begins eating. "Well I'm going get back to my boat, call me if you need anything." He goes to the back leaving Daryl with the young doe.

Pretty soon Simon is back, he heads over to Daryl and hands him his bag of food. "I see that you made a friend."

Daryl rolls his eyes and takes out his food. "He's more of an nuisance." As soon he says that the fawn sniffs his face and licks it. "See?"

Simon started to laugh a little. "What you laughing at?"

"This is like those Disney princess-."

"Shut up." Daryl cuts him off. Simon laughs more and goes to the back to help Negan again. Once he's gone he began eating. "I wonder how Merle doing and if he's looking for me. Hell he probably thinks I'm dead." He sighs.

The deer nudges his hand and Daryl pets it a little while he continue to talk. "I know he's an idiot but he doesn't deserve to suffer from not knowing I'm alive, probably guilty as hell right now."

The deer flicks it s ear and stares. 

"Almost wish I was you, at least you get to walk....I can't believe I'm talking to a deer." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour passed and Daryl is back to reading his book, the fawn was still next to him, but he didn't mind anymore.

Negan came back wiping oil off his hands with a paper towel.

"Lucille is just about done, we could for a boat ride." Daryl wasn't sure if that would be safe for him. What if he falls in the water?

"Um how about another time, I wouldn't feel safe doing that yet." 

"I understand." Just then Simon came to porch too. "Okay Negan I finish polishing it."

"Simon she's not an it, she's a lady. Now did you get ever spot?"

"Yeah." 

"Were you gentle?"

"Um, yeah."

"Did you make sure to get her pussy?" Both Simon and Daryl looked at him with a confused look. "I-um...."

"I just fucking with you man, a boat doesn't have a pussy." He says laughing. "Dude you are so weird. Well bye."

Negan said his goodbye as Simon got in his car and drove away. The sound of the car startled the fawn and it ran away back to the forest. "Finally." Daryl says. 

"Oh come on the little guy wasn't that bad."

"Just take me inside." Negan nodded and pushed the chair inside the house. Inside Negan took him into the living room and put him on the sofa.

He left the living room for a moment and came back with a small box. "I'm gonna give you a foot massage. Simon was able to get me some cold therapy gel. Would that be okay?"

Daryl thinks for a moment before nodding. Negan bends down and takes the bandages offs and the braces 

He opens the box, taking out the bottle. Once he has the gel spread on his hands, he gently picks up Daryl's left foot. The gel feels so cold that it makes Daryl jump a little. 

But soon it starts to feel good. Negan's massage was gentle but at the same time firm. All soreness in his foot was starting to disappear.

"God that feels amazing."

"Glad I'm able to make some of the pain go away sweetheart." Negan began to massage his toes, as he doing that he kisses on of them.

"Did you just kiss my toe?"

"Sorry." Negan mumbled, but he gave one more kiss, making the young boy giggle. Negan grinned and did it again just to hear that giggle again. "S-stop." Daryl says while giggling harder. But Negan keeps doing it making him laugh harder.

Negan finally stops and goes back to massaging his feet. "You are so weird." Daryl pants a little a bit.

"Hey I maybe weird, but I got you to laugh witch made my day." Negan says with a smile. "I love seeing you happy. You're so beautiful when you smile."

Daryl feels his heart flutter and he blushed. "I'm not a girl." He mumbles.

"I know, but you're still beautiful."


	13. Chapter 13

It's been almost two weeks.

Two weeks since Daryl's been here and he still can't walk.

Right now Daryl was at the dinning room table doing a 100 piece puzzle that he found in the house. Doing this kept him a little entertained but also frustrated

He kind of hated puzzles like this, but he did like challenges. But soon he won't be doing this for long.

Negan told him that later on in the afternoon him and Daryl were gonna go in to town and buy some crutches. Daryl was so relived, he be able to get out the house for a while and soon he'll be able to work on walking.

As Daryl was trying to figure out witch piece goes with the corner piece, he hears Negan talking. 

At first he thinks nothing of it, but after a few minutes he starts to sound a little frantic. Daryl puts down the puzzle pieces and rolls his chair into the living room. 

There he sees Negan laying on the sofa alseep. He turning and actually trembling a little. "Fuck, everyone get off, get off now."

He Rolls closer and stares curiously. Was he having a nightmare? "Please, just let them go you don't need to hurt anyone!"

Daryl was starting to get worried, the man must be having unpleasant flashbacks. Daryl slowly reaches out and gently shakes Negan shoulder. But he still doesn't wake up, Daryl tries one more time and when he did, he regretted it.

Once he touched his shoulder Negan flew up and grabbed Daryl's throat. He looked like he was about to defend himself and his stare was cold.

"N-Negan it's me, It's me." Daryl was so afraid right now. Negan looks at him and then looks around, then he finally realizes what he's doing.

He pulls his hand back in shock. 

"Daryl, I-oh my god I'm so sorry, fuck I'm so sorry. D-Did I hurt you?"

Luckily Negan didn't choke him, just grabbed his neck, so he wasn't hurt. "N-No, you didn't."

"Are you sure, If I did let me know." 

"You didn't hurt me, I'm fine." But Negan still checks his neck to make sure there aren't any marks. "I'm really sorry." He whispers, the man actually looked like he was about to break down.

"It's okay, I should of never did that while you were in that state."

"Daryl if you ever see me like that again, stay away, I don't want to hurt you okay?" Daryl nods completely understanding. "Um, are we still going out today?"

Negan nods and picks his keys up from the coffee table and gets on his shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about 40 minutes of driving they make it into town.

They park at a local drug store. "Do you wanna stay in the car or get out?"

"Out."

Negan got out and got the wheel chair from the trunk. After helping Daryl, they both go inside. Inside there like a few costumers and one employee at the counter. 

Negan goes up to the counter and asked the guy if they had any crutches, the guy said it would be in aisle four. Negan pushed Daryl into the aisle so he can pick out the ones he might want.

They're were wooden ones and ones that were made of metal. "Do you know which ones you want?" Daryl only shrugged, he isn't very sure. He looks at all them and thinks. The wooden ones might be easier to grasp, but what if they break?

"Um, I guess the metal ones will do." Negan nods and takes them off the hook. Before they go to counter, Negan grabs some beer and a cane that Daryl could use if the crutches don't work out.

Negan pays for the stuff and pushes Daryl out the store. "Mind if we stop at the super market, it's only across the street."

"Yeah that's fine." Daryl says. Negan goes to the car and puts everything in the trunk. After that, they carefully crossed the street. 

The super market they went in was Publix. Daryl never really went to Publix that much, only because they were a little more expensive then Kroger. In fact he remembered Merle being a little annoyed at him when he brought groceries here.

Merle would always say something like 'that shit store doesn't have good deals like Kroger, who the fuck charges $5.00 for frozen dinners?' Or some other nonsense.

"Can I go in the book aisle?" Negan nods and pushes him there. "You can pick out the ones you want, while I go get some things." Once Negan leaves him there, Daryl starts going through the books they have.

Most of them were romance novels or novels about rebelling against Society. "I never really understood the fuss about this." He says as he picks up a hunger games book. He'll give it a try, maybe it could be interesting. Daryl then grabs a few goose bump books.

Merle use to read these to him all the time when he was younger. They were creepy but so fun to read. Daryl then turns his chair around to face the magazines. 

He looks at them until he spots one he wants. It was, it was a Time magazine. As he was about to grab it, he felt his chair being pushed out the way.

He looks up and sees a man bending down to get a magazine for himself. "Excuse me, I was there first and it was very rude of you to push my chair."

"Sorry kid, but I'm in a hurry, you were taking a little too long."

"Sir you could of just asked-"

But before Daryl could finish, the man went out of the aisle. Daryl sighs. And rolls his chair back.

"I saw what he did."

Daryl turned around and saw Negan with a shopping basket, looking a little miffed. "Come on, we need to handle this." He put down his shopping basket and pushed Daryl out the section and followed the man who went outside with his shopping bag.

When they caught up to him, Negan caught his attention. "Hey, you were very rude to my friend here."

The man turns around and sees the both of them. "Look, I'm in a hurry, so maybe-"

"So maybe you need to apologize to him." Negan says with a glare. "Come on man I didn't even push hard." The man was about to go in his car, but Negan rushed over and blocked his way. "Apologize now." He growled.

The man glared and poked Negan in the chest. "Listen, I don't have time for this so move."

"Apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry you're such an ass, now move." He pushed Negan chest, but Negan didn't budge. Daryl knows this is gonna end bad. "Don't do that." Negan says calmly. "Then move!"

The man pushes him three more time and Negan snaps. He grabs him by the collar and puts him in a headlock.

The man chokes while Negan whispers in his ear. "Trust me, you do not want to piss me off, now apologizes or I will-"

"Negan!"

Negan looked over to Daryl, the boy was giving him a pleading  look. "Let him go please, let's just forget about it."

"But-"

"Please."

Negan takes a deep breath and let's the guy go. "I suggest you don't report me to the police,I have a witness that can say you touched me first."

"You're a fucking lunatic." The man gets in his car and drives off quickly. When he's away he goes back to Daryl to push him back in the store. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, Negan  put away the groceries and went into the hallway, Daryl followed him until he saw Negan go into his own bedroom  and flopped down on his bed.

Daryl rolled into room and got near the bed. "Are you okay?" 

Negan sighs and puts his head on his pillow. "too be honest sweetheart, I feel like crap." 

"Is it the nightmares?"

Negan was a little embarrassed when he nodded. "Sugar why don't you go in the living room and read your books, don't worry about me."

"I'm a little tired too."  

"Well I can help you get to bed, just give me a minute."

"No, just....let me sleep here."  Negan looked at him curiously. "Really?" 

Daryl nodded. 

Negan sat up and got Daryl out of the chair, then put him on the bed."why do you want to sleep here?"

"To make sure you're okay." Daryl mumbled. Negan smiles and kisses his forehead. "You're so sweet. But are you sure, I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes I'm sure." Daryl lays down and so does Negan. Negan puts the covers over them both and soon they're both napping peacefully.

This time Negan didn't have any nightmares. 

Not with this sweet boy by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

"One day I'm going to get myself killed."

Merle mumbled as he parked outside a house with junk on the front yard. The house was in bad shape, peeling paint and a few broken windows.

This house is his father's house, the house that he and Daryl lived in before they ran away. 

Why was he here? well because the last time Daryl went to the dentist was when he was 17 and a copy of dental records were in that house.

Merle didn't think to grab important documents before they left, well he did grab both of their birth certificates, but that was about it. While Merle was looking at the house, memories of their drunk father were coming back to him.

But luckily he wasn't here since his car wasn't parked in the driveway. Merle takes a deep breath and opens the glove compartment. He takes out a small bottle of jagermeister. 

Merle takes a quick swing before getting out the car. He walks to the house, while eyeing all the garbage on the yard. "I forgot how much of a dump this place was."

When he gets to the door, he reaches into his pocket and takes out his keys. Merle still had a copy of the house key. 

After unlocking the door, he slowly looks around. Inside was just as messy as the outside. Broken furniture, beers bottles and garbage. Merle walks further in and heads towards the staircase. Upstairs he headed towards his father's room.

In the room, the bed was torn up, holes in the wall, dirty clothes, beer bottles all over the floor and at least two broken windows. Merle looked around the room until he got to the closet. 

In there were more clothes, but on the shelves were four boxes. Merle reaches up and takes each of them down. 

He opened each one and all of them had papers. This might take a while. Merle sits down and goes through the first box, reading anything in a envelope carefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After almost about two hours, Merle finally found what he was looking for. It was in a yellow envelope that had the address of the dentist office they went to.

"Looks like things are finally looking up for....fuck." Merle saw his father's car parking in the driveway.

He saw his father gets out of the car and run towards the house. In a second he heard the door slam open.

"MERLE!"

God must be punishing him for all things he's done right now.

"I know you're in here, get down here now!" Merle grabbed the envelope and went out the room. He went to the staircase and looked down to see his father. "What are you doing here boy and where's Daryl? I've missed him you know." He says a cruel smile.

It made Merle want to kill him. "Don't worry Will, I was just leaving."

"It's father to you."

"You're not a father, you never were." Will looked pissed by that remark. "What are you doing here and what is that?" He asked pointing to the envelope

"Nothing." Merle walks down the stairs and tries to walk pass his father, but he was grabbed by his wrist and the envelope was yanked out of his hand. 

Will looked at it and glared at his son. "You trying to steal from me?" Merle glared right back. "It's not even yours, it's Daryl's." Merle tries to grab it back but Will gets it out of his reach.

"What the hell do you even need these for?"

"None your of damn business." He reaches for it again, but Will knees him in the stomach. Merle gasp and almost falls down to his knees, holding his stomach. "Boy you think you can leave and come back to steal? You must be out your mind."

Will then kicks him hard in the chest, making him fall completely. He goes for another kick, but Merle quickly moves out of the way. Merle gets up and punches his father in the face, hard enough to make him drop the envelope. 

Merle goes to pick it up, but Will tackles him to the floor. He was able to get Merle into a choke hold. Merle chokes and gasp, but was able to elbow Will in the stomach, making his grip loosen. Merle gets out of grasp and crawls to the envelope.

As he was about to grab it, he was dragged back by the leg. Will got on him and punched him in the mouth three times. Merle's mouth was started to bleed. Will got off him and stood over him. 

"Both of you are weak, you aren't my son. You are a worthless. Dumb. Jackass." He say each word with a kick to Merle's face and body. Will laughs cruelly

"Get up boy."

Merle struggles, he was practically panting.

"I said get up!" Will gives him another kick. Merle gets up, only for his father to grab his collar and punch him then throw him on the floor. 

Will gets on him again and wraps his hands around his throat. "Boy this is the biggest mistake you've ever made, coming back here."

He squeezes his son throat and laugh as he sees Merle struggle for air. "I'm going to kill you, kill you and bury your body in a ditch."

Merle's thinks about giving up but he remembers Daryl. His little brother and only family.

There is no way that he is getting killed before he can find out if his brother is alive or not. Especially not by this piece of shit.

Merle looks around and sees a lamp not too far from his reach. Merle quickly grabs it and smashes it on his father's head. 

"FUCK!" Will let's go to grab his head. Merle quickly hits him again, knocking him out. Merle looks at his unconscious father while he breathes heavily. 

He drops the lamp and stumbles to the envelope on the floor. 

"I maybe a jackass, but at least I'm not a monster." With that Merle goes to the door and gets out.

 

When he's back in his car, he opens the envelope and looks at the dental records, making sure it's not damaged or anything. 

Merle smiles with a bloody grin and chuckles. 

"Things are looking up for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get back to Daryl and Negan, but I hoped you guys enjoyed this one.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay you're almost there keep going, it's okay sweetheart take your time."

 

Right now Daryl and Negan were in the hallway, Daryl was out of his chair and was trying to walk to Negan with his crutches. 

Daryl would wobble or limp with every step. They started this a couple days ago and Daryl got a little better with it each day. "Almost there." 

Daryl was about to take another step, but he stumbled and almost fell. Daryl takes a deep breath and tries to hold himself together, but it's getting hard to.

"Do you need a break?"

Daryl nodded, feeling disappointed in himself. Negan got the chair and helped him into it. "Don't look so disappointed baby, you're getting better." Just then there was a knock at the door.

Negan went to the living room to open it. He opens it to find Simon at the door with fishing poles and a cooler. "All right I got everything you wanted, now where's my money?"

Negan rolled his eyes. "You could say hi you know."

"Okay hi, where's my money?" Simon can be just as much as asshole as Negan. "On the table in an envelope." Simon went inside and headed towards the kitchen. Daryl rolls in just in time to see him. "Hey kid, how's walking?" Daryl shrugged. "Okay I guess, what's all that stuff?" He asked pointing at the fishing poles and cooler. 

Before Simon could answer, Negan came in. "Me and you are going fishing. Simon is going with us so he can keep an eye on your chair. I think spending time in the lake would be relaxing for you."

"I don't know how to fish." 

"It's easy, I can teach you in two minutes. I can't wait for you to experience Lucille, she's the best fishing boat ever. Simon just fixed her pussy so she's ready to-"

"Dude can you please stop calling the engine a pussy, It's a fucking boat." 

Negan flipped him off and took Daryl's chair to get him outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about an hour, Negan, Daryl and Simon drove to a lake. 

It was very wide and was surrounded by a lot trees, a few geese were swimming in it. They unhooked the boat from the car and got it ready.

Once it was near the water, Negan helped Daryl out the chair. "Watch your step." Daryl carefully climbed in the boat and sat down. Negan got the fishing poles and the cooler, then got in the boat. "All right Simon keep an eye on that chair, well be back on land soon."

"Aye Aye captain." Simon says sarcastically. 

"Now Daryl before we go, let me show you how this works. You take the fishing line and make it as long you want and you pull it back a little bit and fling it into the water."  Negan takes his fishing pole and demonstrates it. He gets the line at a certain length then pulls it back.

Once he has the line long enough, he throws it behind him. "Ow you asshole!" Negan looks back and sees that the hook caught on Simon's sleeve. Negan rolls his eyes. "Simon stop being a pussy, I'm sure I didn't get ya that bad."

Simon takes the hook off and glared at Negan. "And you wonder why I don't go fishing with you."

"Or that you just suck, Daryl here, I'm sure he'll be better at it." 

"Um, actually I'm pretty sure I'll suck at this too."  Negan could only chuckle. 

 

Soon both of them are in the middle of the lake. Both of their lines are ready. "One more thing, we need to hook some bait." Negan opened the cooler and took out a plastic baggie. It was filled with worms.

"you don't have a problem touching worms do you?" Daryl shook his head. "Not at all, use to play with worms all the time when I was younger." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I even ate one once." 

"Oh that's disgusting. I dare you to eat one now." He says with a grin. "Really? What are you 8? Just hand me a worm." Negan opened the bag and gives him one that was still wiggling. 

Daryl hooks it on the hook and throws his line into the water. Negan hooks his worm and does the same thing.

"Maybe when we catch something we can take it back and put it on the grill or something." Negan says. "Do you know how to gut and de bone them?" Daryl ask

"Of course. Half my diet was fish. The ship  
I was on would catch fish and I would one of the people to prepare them." 

"Hey Negan?"

"Yes."

"Um, I've been wanting to ask you. What exactly happened to you in the navy?" There was a moment of silence. Daryl wonders if he messed up from asking that. He just was curious, Negan always talked about being in the navy, so he wanted to know what happened there that made him the way he is.

"Um....I-"

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." Negan sighs and adjust his fishing pole. "No, it's okay. I might as well tell you. I do keep talking about this stuff. I was 19 when I got in, I was out of school and I thought the Navy would be a good choice for me instead of college."

"Why?"

"Because I just didn't want to go back to school. I didn't know what I would study for a career. When I first got in, it was tough. My drill instructor was a hard ass. Sometimes I wonder if he was extra hard on me, but I sucked it up and lived with it."

"Did you ever want to quit?"

"Sometimes, but I kept telling myself not to and it will probably be all worth it. It really wasn't. After my training was complete I was ready to be part of the Navy officially. At first everything was okay, good even. Made a lot of friends, met beautiful women and enjoyed the sea. Never thought I would love the sea so much." Negan says with a smile. 

The sea was so beautiful to be around, he never got tired of it.

"Then on June 16, 1999, a ship came towards mine. At first we thought it was a regular ship just passing by, but oh boy we were wrong. They were pirates."

Daryl seemed confused by that. Pirates still exist?

"When I say pirates, I don't mean your stereotypical black beard, these people were armed robbers. They came to take anything that would be valuable to them. They shot our men and got on the ship. Then it was just a massacre." Negan  takes a deep breath before speaking again. Memories were coming back to him.

"They held us captive and hold us ransom. They would either shoot or slit someone's throat when someone try to defy them. They had no mercy, they killed and raped some of the women Marines on the ship." When Negan first witness what happened to the women, he wanted to jump off the ship and drown. He couldn't bare to see them suffer like that.

"Soon reinforcements arrived. But before they could rescue anyone, one of the pirates set the boat on fire, everything was a blur after that. I soon found myself on a another ship, soaking wet. I was the only one to survive on my ship." After he was done talking, Daryl looked a little shocked. "I'm really sorry that happened."

"It's okay. I've learn to accept what happened, I just wanted to save them, but I just couldn't."

"Sometimes you can't save everyone." Negan looks at Daryl and smiles a little.

"At least I was able to save you."


	16. Chapter 16

When they got back to the house, Daryl and Negan had some fish. Negan caught two while Daryl caught one.

Simon left to go home, so it was just them now. Right now they were in the kitchen, Negan was preparing the fish so he could cook it. 

"Do you want fried or grilled?" Negan ask Daryl.

"Fried would be good."

Negan nods and goes to the pantry to get out some ingredients.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner they were sitting outside on the porch. A nice sun set was out. "The fish is really good, also I love the fries, they're not too greasy."

"Thank you glad you're enjoying it."

"You know I was so use to eating frozen food and take out, that I forgot what a good cooked meal tasted like."

"Do you remember the last time you had a cooked meal before you got here?" Daryl dug around his plate a little and bite his lip. "I think it was when I was living with my mother. But she died."

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"It's okay."

"Um do you mind telling me what she died from?" 

"She had lung cancer. She was a heavy smoker. We tried to get her to stop but...she didn't really care anymore. She thought since she was dying anyway there really was no point in stopping."

"I'm really sorry." Negan says while reaching over and rubbing Daryl's shoulder. "She was really good to me though, she would try to make me and my brother happy the best way she could."

"About your brother, did he cause Philip to....you know." Daryl sighs and nods. "Are you mad at him?"

"Well I was at first, but it's not entirely Merle's fault. He wasn't expecting Philip to take me, he was expecting to be killed alone. I can't really be too mad because he cares about me and he tries."

"If your mother is dead, what about you're father?" Daryl took a sip of his juice before speaking. "He's an asshole." Daryl says flatly. "He does not care about me, he is an alcoholic bastard that would treat me like I'm nothing."

"What did he do?" 

"A lot of things. Before Philip got to me I already had welts and scares from him." Negan's eye gave a little twitch, his hand clenched around his fork. 

"Merle would fight him off to get him away from me, but sometimes it wasn't enough." Negan clenched harder. This father sounded like a true piece of shit. How dare he hurt his own child like that.

Negan took a deep breath and took a sip of his juice. "Have you tried calling social services?"

"I thought about doing it, but I might of gotten separated from Merle to be put in foster care." 

"So you were trapped with that monster."  He sounded angry now. Daryl shyly nodded. "If I ever meet this guy.."

Daryl put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm away from him now, it's okay."

"But he still has to pay for hurting you though."

"Look let's just forget about him and enjoy our meal." Negan nods and tries to go back to eating. But it's hard to, he still thinking about what Daryl told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they ate dinner, they went inside and listen to some music from the radio. Daryl took some of his pain meds and asked Negan to help get ready for bed. 

After getting Daryl settled in, Negan got his car keys and left the house. He was a little stressed so he needed go to a bar and have a drink.

As he was driving he heard the faint sound of fireworks in the sky. "It's not Fourth of July yet assholes." He mumbles. It annoys him that people would do this shit so early. They should just wait until the holiday comes.

In a hour he was able to find a small local bar. He parks his car and gets out. When he's inside he sits on a stool at the bar counter.

"What do you need?" The bartender ask.  "Whiskey." He replies with no emotion. The guy nods and gets a glass ready. "Ice?"

Negan nods. "As he's waiting for his drink a person sits next to him. It was a man of average height, he was loosing a bit of hair, he had a full grown  beard. He was wearing a black T shirt and blue jeans. Also he had a big bruise on his for head.

"I'll take the same thing." The man says. The bartender nods and gets a second glass ready. In a minute both of their glasses are in front of them. 

"Looks ugly doesn't it?" The man suddenly said.

Negan nodded and sipped his drink. The man shrugs and takes a sip of his. "I've had worse with tougher people, what about you, have you gotten into any brawls lately?"

"Had to punch a guy's lights out. Bruised my knuckles." 

"You know you beat someone good when your knuckles are bruised. Who you get in a fight with?"

"Just some asshole, you?" The man laughed a little before talking again. "You're not going to believe this, but I got into a fight with my own son." Negan looked at him with a raised brow. 

"Yeah I know, sounds ridiculous, just wish the little shit fight me like a man instead using a lamp to cheat."

"Or you can not beat up your son at all." But the man rolled his eyes. "He's 23. he's old enough to fight me." Negan was a little disgusted. "If it weren't for me having to sell my house and move I would of looked for him to finish that fight like a real man would."

"You sold your house?"

"Yeah, lost my damn job so I had to get one here. Was too busy to deal with him. All though I'll give him credit, he's a tougher challenge then his younger brother. The little runt couldn't even take a punch. Merle was always tougher then Daryl."

Negan paused from drinking from his cup. "What was that?"

"Merle and Daryl, that's what I named them. Well that's what their mother named them, had no interest in naming them myself." 

Negan couldn't believe this. He was sitting right next to the man who made Daryl miserable for almost his entire life. He started seeing red.

But he doesn't show his anger. "Hey can I get a bottle of Budweiser?" He ask the bartender. "Sure." The man gets a bottle and opens it. "Thanks."

"So your sons, what are they like?" 

"Both are weak. But for some reason the younger one is just more sensitive. I remember when he wouldn't cut his hair since the cow they called a mother died. Claim that no one should touch his hair but her."

"Died of what?"

"Lung cancer."

Yep this is definitely the guy. 

Daryl's father reaches into his pocket and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He dig through his pockets and grumbled. "Hey you got a lighter? I think I left mine at my hotel."

Negan was about to say no, but instead he said "yeah, got one in my car." 

"Good, I really need a smoke right now." Negan took out his wallet and paid the bartender. The  bartender looked confused after counting the money. "Sir you only had to pay $10.00, you gave me $20.00."

"I'm paying for his." Negan says pointing to the man next to him. "Mighty kind of you." Daryl's father says with a smirk. 

They both got up from their seats and head out the bar.

Outside they were both by Negan's car. As Negan was unlocking it, he was looking around, seeing if anyone was out.

No one was out, but here is not a good place.

"Hey I can drive you back to your hotel." 

"Thanks, my car just got towed so that would be helpful." Once it's unlock they both get in and Negan starts the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a hour Negan stops on a certain road. It was pitch black outside. Hardly any street lights, an alley was not too far.

This was perfect. 

"My hotel is a few more miles."

"I know."

"Then why did you stop?" Negan doesn't answer. He just picks up his Budweiser bottle and finishes the last of it.

"Get out the car."

"What?"

"Out." Negan says coldly. He gets out the car and so does Negan. "Walk to the ally."

"Listen buddy I-" Negan grabs his neck and starts dragging him into the alley. When they're in there. He let's go.

"Look if this is a robbery then just take my wallet and go." The man says nervously. But Negan shakes his head. "This isn't a robbery. You think you're so tough to beat up some helpless kids. But I bet you couldn't take a man like me."

"Whoah, Whoah, are you really upset about some kids you don't even know? They're my kids and I will do what I want with them." 

Negan leans close to whisper in his ears. "I know Daryl and I know how much you made him suffer. You are going to pay for what you did. I didn't pay for your drink because I was being kind. I paid because a dying man should always get a last drink." 

The father's eyes grew wide. Before he could do anything, Negan smashed his bottle on his head. The man screamed, but his screams were heard by no one.

Negan then takes the bottle and stabs him in the throat. The pathetic piece of shit starts choking on his blood and begs.

"Pl-please, please!" 

Negan only gives him a cold stare. "Your sons aren't weak. You are." Negan pushes the bottle deeper. Blood from the neck was getting all over his hands. 

The man kept chocking until he was dead. Negan pulls out the bottle and let's him fall to the floor. 

Negan breathes heavily and then picks up the body. He goes all the way to the back of the alley, where there's a dumpster.

Negan puts him in there, he then goes back to car. 

He opens the trunk and gets out a canister of lighter fluid. It was the same one he used on Phillip's ware house.

Negan goes back to the dumpster and pours a lot in there. He puts the canister down. Then picks up a crumbled piece of paper off the ground.

He takes out his lighter and lights the paper. He carefully throws the paper in there and watches the dumpster light up.

Negan had a satisfied smile on his face. 

Its a pleasure to destroy people who are like Daryl's father.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning Negan got Daryl up and got him ready for the day like usual.

Daryl was in the living room reading, while Negan was doing some laundry. He needed to get all the blood he got on his shirt from last night off.

Negan hasn't told Daryl what he did because he wouldn't know how the boy would react to it. 

As he was still getting everything in the wash, Daryl came rolling in the laundry room. "Is it okay you can wash some of my clothes too?"

"Sure, I'll go to your room and get your laundry." Negan finishes putting the rest in there and turns on the machine. He was about to leave until Daryl got his attention.

"I think you dropped a shirt." Daryl picks it up, ready to hand it to him, but he notices something about it that almost makes the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Negan...what happened?"

Negan turns around and sees the shirt in Daryl's hand. The blood cover one he meant to put in the wash.

"I cut my self by mistake." He lied.

"How much did you cut yourself that you got blood on the sleeve?"

"It's....I just-"

"Please don't lie to me." Daryl says desperately. "What happened?"

"I....was out last night." 

"Where?"

"To a bar. I was there and I met your father." Daryl looked at him with disbelief. Why would his father be here. "We talked and I...couldn't just let him get away."

"Why was he here?"

"He said he sold his house and moved here. He also started talking about you and I was just livid." Negan goes over to Daryl and takes the shirt, he then starts pushing Daryl out of the laundry room and into the living room. 

He sighs then sits on the couch. "I offered him a ride back to his hotel, I just didn't take him there."

"Where did you take him?"

"An alley. I hit him over the head and I slashed his throat." Daryl looked a little shocked. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah, he mentioned your mother and your brother. He told me he got into a fight with him. He just had to go, he didn't deserve to live. If you're upset I understand."

Daryl wasn't upset, he was just shocked that Negan would go that far for him. He killed a man that caused him nothing but pain and to know that's he's gone forever actually seems relieving in a way.

Daryl pushes his chair closer to him and grabs the shirt back. "I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"No. The man was a monster. I just didn't think you do that for me." 

"Daryl...if someone hurt you the way he did I'll kill them and I wouldn't regret it."

"You don't regret it?"

Negan shook his head. "No, I actually enjoyed it." He says honestly. Daryl should be freaked out that he's with a person that enjoyed killing, he should be terrified and should be calling the police. But he's just not. Negan doesn't enjoy killing in general he just enjoys it when it's people like his father or Philip. 

"I probably made you even more scared of me then you were befo-"

"I'm not scared, I know you wouldn't kill innocent people, I know you won't kill me. You just kill people who are shit. I'm happy that's he gone, I'm happy that I don't have to constantly worry about him finding me, I'm also glad you got rid of Philip. Because if he was still alive he would of gone after Merle."

Daryl touches the blood stain fabric and just thinks how his father must of suffered and how he felt helpless, like the way Daryl use to feel. "You did this because you...care for me, you love me right?" Negan grabs Daryl's waist and sets him on the sofa next to him. "Yes, I'd do anything for you. I love you so much. I can't stand the thought of people hurting you."

Negan pulls him closer and kisses his head, then he moves down to his cheeks. "I love you so much." Negan gives him a short kiss on the lips. 

"C-can you do that again?" Daryl ask shyly. Negan nods and kisses him again. Daryl runs a hand through the slick back hair and kisses Negan deeper. Once they pull away, Daryl lays his head on Negan's chest. 

"It's good that's he gone, it really is, but you can't keep on killing. I don't want you getting caught, so please no more unless it's an emergency. okay?" Negan sighs but nods. If he does kill again then there might be a good chance he could get caught. If he keeps killing then he would probably get sloppy with hiding evidence.

"I won't do it anymore, I promise." 

~~~~~~

Merle was at the library, printing out flyers.

He had Daryl's Picture on them and some contact information. The police informed him that none of the burned bodies were his brother.

He has so much hope now, his brother is alive and he can still find him. The police put Daryl's information on missing person sites and in the newspaper. 

Once the last one was done printing, he gathers all of them up and heads out. He goes into his car and starts it. 

As he's driving, he sees a small church up the road. He thinks for a moment before stopping. He parks his car and gets it out.

He walks up to the church, It's a simple white place with stain glasses and a gate around it. A statue of Mary was inside the gate and a cross was on the pointed roof. 

"This is ridiculous, God ain't going to help me." He mumbles. He was about to walk away but, he looks at the building one more time before going to the door.

He opens it and sees that it's empty inside. There was a podium, wooden benches, candles, a confession booth and a big cross was behind the podium on the wall. 

"Hello?" He called out.

There was no answer. Merle was about to leave until he heard a voice. 

"Just a minute, I'll be right there, anything you need?" Merle hesitates before answering. "I want to confess."

It takes a minute before he gets an answer. 

"Go in the booth, I'll be right there." Merle goes to the booth. He takes a deep breath before stepping inside and closing the door. He waits until he hears the door open from the other side. "Sorry for the wait, I was busy in my office. I'm father Gabriel. What is it that you want to confess to?"

"I...lost someone due to my actions. He was family."

"What actions did you do?"

"Drug dealing. I didn't pay my debt, so my dealer went after my brother. I should of know he would of done that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he knew how protective I was of him. He knew the only thing worse then killing me was killing him. I deserve to rot in hell for this." There was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke.

"Did you do all that you can to protect him?" 

"Yes."

"Are you doing everything in your power to make up for what you did?"

"Yes, my brother hasn't been killed. He's missing now. I'm doing everything I can to get him back, hell I even almost got killed for it."

"How?"

"I went to my father's house to get his dental records. The man is a mean son of a bitc-"

"You're in a church." Merle bite his lip and thought of a better sentence to say. "He's abusive. He has beaten me and my brother multiple times." 

"Have you protected him from this father of yours also?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't deserve damnation." Merle was surprised by this. Why wouldn't he deserve to be punished, he caused his brother to get kidnapped and probably almost killed. "You regret your decisions, most people who deserve damnation don't. God will forgive those who do better, you are not a wicked person. You love your brother and you would do anything to protect him."

Merle fiddled with his finger and stares at the floor. He's not sure if he should believe what the priest is telling him. He he's done so much wrong, he thinks his brother deserves better then him. 

"If you get rid of your sinful behavior and keep doing the right thing, then I'm sure god will get your brother back to you. God does not wish to punish people like you, he wants to help you."

Merle nods and stands up. "Thank you father. I'm going to be honest I'm not really a religious person I just needed to..."

"Get that off your chest? It's okay I understand. Step out, I want to give you something."

Merle steps out and so does the priest. He's a middle age black man with a goatee. "Let me go to my office." He walks away from Merle and goes to a door on the side of the wall.

Merle waits patiently, in a few minutes Gabriel was back. He handed Merle a business card. "This is a number for a rehab center. I give it to some people who go here. It doesn't cost much."

Merle reads the card and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Father Gabriel says with a smile. Merle goes to the door and steps out.

He walks all the way back to his car and gets in. Before he starts it, he opens the glove compartment. In there was his bottle of alcohol and a baggie. He picks up the baggie and stares at the clear meth in there. 

He completely doesn't find joy in this anymore, seeing it just reminds of him of all the mistakes he did to cause the mess he's in. It causes him pain to look at it.

Merle gets out of the car and walks down the street. He keeps walking until he gets to a sewer gutter. 

"I should of fucking done this years ago." Merle opens the bag and empties it.

All of the meth goes down into the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while and let me just say that school is a bitch.

June was over and Daryl was starting to use the crouches a lot more. It was the afternoon and both of them were outside. His injuries were almost completely heeled.

Daryl was sitting on the porch, while Negan was putting signs on the lawn. "Hey could you come here and tell me if this looks good." 

Daryl nodded and carefully gets up to walk over. Daryl looked at the sign for a moment and nodded. "Yeah that's good." The sign Negan was showing him said 'be mindful of fireworks tomorrow, person with PTSD lives here.' Negan thinks for a moment before taking out a red marker from his pocket.

He he bends down and starts writing. "There, now its perfect." He says after he's done. Now the sign read 'be mindful of fireworks person with PTSD lives here. If you ignore this you're an asshole.' 

Tomorrow was the 4th of July and Negan was making sure people knew before setting off fireworks. "Hey there's a farmers market in town today, wanna go?"

Daryl was a little restless so why not. "Yeah, I'm a little bored here." Negan ruffles his hair and says "I'll make sure to get you more books." 

They head to the car and get in. "You think we could get some honey?"

"If anyone has any, not too many bee farmers in town....hey you think people will listen to those signs." Daryl wasn't too sure really, most people around this time of year are too excited to celebrate then to listen. 

"Let's just hope so, if they don't then we'll have to find another way."

~~~~~~~

Merle was outside his motel room, smoking a cigarette. He's not going back to drugs but he decided to smoke once in while when he feels stressed. And right now he feels so god damn stressed out.

The police were here and they were searching through his room. They agreed to help out more, but they needed to make sure Merle didn't cause his brother to go missing on purpose. Merle was a little annoyed but he understands that in a missing persons case anyone is a suspect

This is not the only day he was feeling more stressed then before. Ever since he stopped using drugs for the last couple of weeks, he's been having withdrawal symptoms. He's been experiencing more Anxiety, depression, headaches, nausea, tremors and irritability. 

He feels like shit but he keeps reminding himself it will be worth it. Soon a police officer comes out the room taking off his gloves. "We found something." Merle takes the cigarette out of his mouth and gives the officer his full attention. 

"What?"

"We found hidden cameras in the room, did you know anything about them?" Merle was a too shocked to answer so he shook his head. Someone was actually spying on him and his brother.  He actually felt a little Violated.

"I don't understand....me and Daryl only had a key. How the hell-oh Jesus." He groans, his headache and tremors were coming back. This was just too much. 

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need medical treatment?" 

"N-No, it will pass. Was there any footage?" 

"We'll find out when we get back to the station, also you'll need to come back with us for questioning." Merel nods and starts following the officer to the police car.

 

At the station Merle was sitting down in a small room at a table. The police gave him a cup of water and some Ibuprofen he requested. As he's taking it, the door opens.

"Are you okay sir?" The same police officer from earlier asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you for the Ibuprofen."

"Your welcome, do you need anything else?" The young man shook his head. "Then let's get started." He says while sitting down. "Did Phillip know where you and your brother lived?"

"I don't think so...well he did have a lot of goons, so maybe one followed us." 

"Did Daryl ever owe him money for drugs?"

"Um no just me."

"Are you sure?" Merle nodded. Daryl never really had a interest in drugs, the boy didn't see the pleasure in using them. "Has he caused any problems with Philip?"

"No, the only reason he took him was to get to me. It was a punishment for me not paying him."

"Did you tell him any information about Daryl at all?" 

"No." 

"Now, since you owed him money have you ever went to Daryl for money?" Merle nodded feeling embarrassed that's he admitting that he went to his little brother for money. "Have you ever hurt him for money?"

Merle looked at him with surprise then anger. "No, I was a drug addict but I still had some damn control!" His irritability was taking over. "I would never hurt him for some fucking money!"

"Sir please calm down, we just have to make sure. Drugs addicts are known for getting money in the most desperate ways."

"Well I wasn't desperate!" Merle breathes heavily then counts to three in his head. Now is not time to get worked up. He can take his anger out on something later, probably by breaking something.

"Just go to the next question."

The officer sighs and nods. "Before Daryl was taken did you ever feel followed?" 

"No."

"Did Daryl ever feel followed?" Merle was about to replay with the same answer, but he remembers what Daryl has been telling him. His stalker.

"Y-Yes. He said he felt like he was being followed...but I didn't really believe him." Merle feels so guilty right now. 

"Did he think it was one of Philip's men?" Merle actually hesitates before answering. 

"Actually, no."

~~~~~~~

 

"I can't believe this shit." Negan mumbles. 

He was in the kitchen making dinner, while Daryl sat at the table.

Well he was trying to make dinner but too many loud explosions were coming from outside and it was hard to ignore. He almost cuts himself with a knife from jumping out of shock. 

He wanted to make Daryl a nice dinner from the stuff they got at the farmers market but he's too distracted. Just then a more loud explosion goes off, it actually sounded like a gun.

Negan got on the floor and put his hands on his head, like he was ducking from bullets. Quickly as he can Daryl got out of his seat and went over to him. 

"Negan, Negan it's okay there's no guns."  But Negan couldn't hear him, too many flashbacks were getting in his head. In his mind he saw men with guns firing, killing and lighting stuff ablaze.

"Negan!" 

Negan snapped out of it and trembled a little. "W-We need to go until this over." 

"Maybe we can go talk them, the nearest house from here is one mile." Negan thought about it before nodding, maybe these people would take consideration if they talked. Negan gets off the floor and goes turns off the oven.

"Let's go."

 

When they arrive at the other house, they see a lot of people there, talking, laughing and just generally having a good time.

Someone was at a big grill cooking. He must be the owner of the house. They get out the car and walk towards him. Daryl had to be careful not to get bumped in to. Maybe he should of use the chair this time.

When they get near the guy, Negan speaks first.  "Um excuse me?"

"Yeah man?"

"Are you shooting those fireworks?"

"Yeah, why?" He ask while raising a brow. "It's that their too loud and-"

"Dude its Fourth of July, everyone has loud fireworks what do you expect?"  

"Yes but I have a condition and I don't know if you saw the signs on the way here but I would like it if you keep it down." 

"A condition? you seem fine to me. Old man if you don't want to hear them then drive somewhere or something." Both Daryl and Negan were starting to loose their patience. 

"It's PTSD and now if you don't keep it down, I can and I will call the police and fill out a complaint."  The man glares and steps closer to Negan.

"You're seriously gonna call the police over some damn fireworks, look old man-"

"He asked you nicely asshole." Daryl cuts in. The man glares at him now. "Why don't you stay out of this crutches." 

"Why don't you keep it down. We know its Fourth of July but they don't need to be that loud." The man gets close to Daryl and scowls. "Why don't you and him just be on your way and forget about calling the police."

"What are you going to do if we don't?"

"Kick your damn ass." Daryl rolled his eyes at that. "I highly doubt that you pussy." At that the man give Daryl a shove, almost making him fall. 

Before Daryl could say anything, Negan grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and picks him up off the ground. "Don't you ever fucking touch him! I will shove your face on that damn grill if you-" 

"Negan!" Daryl grabs his sleeve. "You can't....not right now." Daryl then looks at the guy and he actually looks scared. Daryl's right, he can't do this, at least for a while.

Negan glares at the guy one more time before putting him down. "G-Get out before I call the police!"

Both of them start walking to the car. Inside the car Daryl looks down at the floor and mumbles something. 

"What?"

"I said we should of just left the house and go somewhere else. I'm sorry." Negan kisses his head and pulls him close. "It's not your fault baby, promise. I know a Chinese place we can go for dinner that's in a secluded area."

"Yeah, we can do that...you're okay right?"

"I will be as soon we get out of here." He gives Daryl one more kiss before starting the car. 

As he's driving away from the place he sticks his hand out the window and shows his middle finger, making Daryl laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry that you guys waited this long, I had writers block for this and it took a lot of thinking to figure out what should happen next. Plus I’ve been so busy. Again I’m really sorry.

In the morning Daryl was in the kitchen making some coffee. Daryl was doing a lot better, most of his injuries are healing well and he didn't have to wear a lot of bandages anymore. 

Negan came in and was surprised to see Daryl already up and dressed. "You got dressed yourself?”

"Yeah it was a little bit of a struggle." Negan went over to him and kissed his head. "You could of woke me up and I could of helped you." 

"No it's okay, gotta do it by myself again eventually. Coffee?" He pours the liquid from the pot into the mug, offering it to Negan. "Thank you." 

They both go to the table and sit. "After I drink this I'll make breakfast. Hey lets go outside to the park today, have a little picnic." Daryl smiles as he sips his coffee. "Yes I like that very much." It was a very nice day, too nice just to sit inside and do nothing.  

after they eat, Daryl helps him with the dishes as they listen to the radio. The news station was on and they listened to the report. "In other news, in Atlanta about 5 or 6 drug dealers were found dead. Two shot and the rest of them burned beyond recognition. One those drug dealers, was most wanted Philip Blake."

Both of them froze and stop what they were doing to listen. "It is reported that these criminals also had a hostage with them. A Daryl Dixion, he was kidnapped and kept there before the murders. They haven't found his body so there is a possibility that he is alive. His older brother Merle Dixion is working with the police force to look for him. If you have any information please contact your local authorities." 

Negan and Daryl didn't know what to say or what to do. It took a minute for Daryl to finally speak. "Oh my god. He's looking for me." He has a small smile on him. Daryl knew Merle wouldn't give up on him. But then he remembers negan. 

He looks at the man and sees that he looks a little scared. "What do we do?" Daryl thinks for a moment before sighing. "I have to go. The longer I stay here, the more you might get arrested for keeping me here."

"I can tell them I was helping you." 

"But you still murdered, even though they were drug dealers, they might not take that lightly. But I can tell them what you did for me. I don't know....I don't want to leave you." Negan looks down and blinks.

Daryl could of sworn he saw tears welling up. Negan then pulls him close and hugs him, kisses him and buries his face into Daryl's hair. "One more day. Please, one more day." Daryl hugs him back and buries his face into Negan's chest, smelling after shave and cologne. "One more day." He agrees. 

~~~~~~~~

Later in the afternoon they're in the kitchen again. Daryl is peeling some potatoes and washing them. They were going to make some fries to take with them.

Negan was making sandwiches, paninis. Negan didn't want regular picnic food. He wanted it to be special. "After I'm done with the sandwiches, I’ll make some hummus and chips." 

"I love hummus." Daryl smiles. "You think the fries would still be warm by the time we get there?”

"Should be. Park's not too far." Negan takes a sandwich out of the pan and puts it on a plate with some others he made. "You want wine?"

"I'm not old enough to drink. I don't want a cop coming to us and asking for my ID." Negan nods and just decides to just bring sodas, he's not going to let anything ruin this day for them. "I'm done with the potatoes." Negan gets out a knife and goes over. 

"Good, I'll cut these and start frying them." As he's cutting, Daryl starts turning the dial on the radio, he was tired of listening to the news. He settles on a station that just plays classical music. 

They make the food in peace while soft music plays in the background, the smell of good food goes through the air. Negan whistle while he mixes the hummus in a bowl and keeps an eye on the homemade chips he's frying. 

Soon a song comes on and Negan smiles a bit. "I was at a ceremony when they played this. I was getting my medals." 

"Really, how many did you get?" 

"Five. It was five and it was the night I got my boat, everyone was dancing with someone while I sat and just drank myself silly." He chuckles, but it sounded a little sad.

"No one was there for you?”

"Um no." He sounded even sadder. "But hey it's in the past." He says trying to play it off cool. Daryl goes over to Negan while's taking the chips out of the fryer. Daryl turns off the fryer, then takes Negan's hand.

"Wanna dance?" He ask shyly. Negan nods and smiles, “Yes. I'd love that." They take each other's hands and pull close.

They slow dance to the music and they felt relaxed. Daryl steps on his foot by accident. "Sorry."

"It's okay, You're still getting use to walking." They dance close to the window, basking in the sunlight. "I almost don't want this to ever stop." Daryl mumbles. "Me neither." 

They keep dancing until the music stops, they smile and kiss each other.

~~~~~~~

In about an hour they’re at the park sitting on a blanket enjoying the weather. everything was peaceful just like back in the kitchen when they were cooking.

Not too much noise, but not too quit. “Can I have a sandwich?” Daryl ask. “Sure.” Negan reaches into the basket and takes out a Tupperware filled with the sandwiches and hands one to Daryl. 

It’s still warm when Daryl takes a bite, cheese still melted and the meat inside still tender. “It’s really good, is this chicken?”

“Yeah, had some chicken breast in the fridge that I cooked. Like the cheese?” Daryl nods as he takes another bite.

“It’s Gouda, mixed with parmesan.”

“Nice, everything is just nice today.” Negan decides to lay down on the blanket and looks at the nice blue sky. “That cloud, it looks like a ship.” Daryl stares at him and chuckles. “What are you ten?” But lays down with him. “You know that one looks like a muscular arm.”

“Muscular then mine?” Daryl smirks and touches Negan’s arm. “Not even close.” 

“Hey look, that one actually looks like a dick.” Negan says while grinning and pointing. “Okay now you’re being ridiculous....oh it does look like a dick.” The cloud had a complete Phallus shape to it. “A fucking dick cloud.” Negan starts laughing 

Both of them laugh and suddenly Negan picks daryl up and puts him on his chest. “You’re actually quite soft.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Daryl giggles. “No you idiot, your just comfortable to lay on.” 

“I’m I now?” Negan kisses him and Daryl kisses back. They keep kissing until Negan sees something passing by. It was an ice cream cart. “Wants some dessert?”

“We haven’t even finished all our food.” 

“You’re right.” He takes Daryl off his body and gets up. He goes over to the ice cream man and starts talking with him, then takes out his wallet.

In two minutes he’s back. “What did you say to him?”

“I paid him twenty bucks to stay by our spot, so after we eat, he won’t be far. What’s your favorite ice cream?”

“Rocky road, yours?”

“ pistachio.” 

“Ew, pistachio is gross.” Daryl says while making a face of disgust.

“No it’s not.” 

“Yes it is.” Negan pulls his close and smothers him in kisses and then reaches a hand under his shirt to tickle him. “S-Stop.” Daryl laughs. “Not until you take it back.”

“Never!” 

“Then I guess I’ll keep on tickling you then.” They Both laugh, but Daryl tackles him playfully and gets on him. “It’s still gross.” He smiles then kisses Negan. “Then I guess you won’t get ice cream.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“It is?”

“Yeah.” Negan gets a passionate kiss and they both moan. 

“I rather have you for dessert.” Daryl whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will Have smut and the chapter will be up on Thursday night


	20. Chapter 20

After they ate, they packed up their stuff and get it into the trunk of the car

As soon they're in the car they share a passionate kiss. Negan digs his tongue into Daryl's mouth and digs his hand through his hair. 

When they pull back, they pant a little. "I wanna make love to you so much baby, so much." Negan breathes. Daryl kisses him again and says. "Let's do it now, please." He practically begs, looking at negan with his big blue eyes. 

But negan shakes his head. "No, let’s wait baby. I wanna do it properly and do it on the bed, want you to be comfortable as possible." Now normally Negan wouldn't mind car sex, he's done it before with one night stands. But Daryl isn't a one night stand, he’s special and Negan wants to shower him with care and love.

Negan drives and drives a little bit at a fast paste. He's going to make sure that Daryl has the best experience with him.

~~~~~~

When they get to the house, Negan gets out first and then opens Daryl's door but before Daryl could get out, Negan gets him out of the car by lifting him.

"I got you baby." He says and kisses his cheek. Daryl giggles and runs his hand on the man's stubble. "Have my crutches, I can walk."

"I know, but I like carrying you." Negan goes inside and he closes the door once's he in. Then heads to the room. "Wait you're room or mine?" Negan ask. Daryl shrugs. “Whichever is Fine, just as long you get me on a bed." Negan grins and rushes into his room.

He puts Daryl on the bed, laying him on his back, then starts getting his pants and underwear off, then finally his shirt. Daryl blushes feeling so exposed while Negan was still dressed, he also felt a little uncomfortable with his scares from his father and Phillip now on display.

"So pretty baby, such a beautiful body." He starts kissing his chest, but stops when he sees a frown on the boy. "What's wrong sweetheart?" 

"Too many marks on me, my body isn't really Beautiful." Negan cups his face and gives a soft kiss on the head, runs his hands on Daryl's body. "No, you are beautiful, even with marks. I can love you with or without them baby." He then gives more kisses all over his body making Daryl sigh happily.

Daryl sits up and grabs a hold of the man's shirt, urging him to take it off. Negan complies and takes it off, dropping it on the floor. Negan goes back to kissing his chest a little, before moving to Daryl's hard member. He puts it in his mouth and sucks on it, making Daryl gasp and moan. Negan keeps sucking until he feels pre-come drip in his mouth.

He takes it out of his mouth and wraps his hand around it and begins to stroke it, making him even harder. He presses his thumb on the tip and gives it a small lick. Negan keeps playing with Daryl's cock until the boy is on edge. 

"God damn it, more, do more." Daryl begs. Grabbing his legs, Negan lifts them up and looks at his tight hole, making Daryl blush even more. He bends his head down and puts his tongue on the tight entrance. Daryl whimpers as the tongue keeps giving heavy licks. 

Negan pushes his tongue on his hole until it opens up and he can push it in there. He savors the taste of the boy and spreads his cheeks as he gets his tongue deeper. "Fuck sweetheart, taste so good." He says between licks. Daryl whines and grabs a hold of Negan's slick hair, he pushes Negan's head against his ass.

The man chuckles. "Greedy little thing." He comments. Negan sucks on it and licks for a good while until Daryl is practically trembling. He pulls back and looks at the hole. It was now dark pink and wet.

"Want me to keep going baby?"

"Fuck yes, don't you dare stop." Daryl moans. Negan gets off the bed and goes to his dresser. He opens it and gets out a bottle of lube. He gets back on the bed and opens the bottle.

After making sure his fingers were slick enough, he squeezes some on Daryl's hole. He squeaked a bit when the cool liquid hits him. "Wanna make sure you're wet enough, don't wanna hurt you babe." Putting one finger on the loose entrance, he rubs the lube on and into him. Daryl tightens up a bit when his fingers are in.

"Relax for me baby." Negan gently starts to move his fingers, rubbing them against Daryl's walls. He keeps going at a slow pace until his hole starts to open up more.

He hooks and pulls, then scissors. Negan gets deeper and rubs at Daryl's sensitive spot. "Oh my god, more." He gasp. Negan twist his fingers and hits Daryl's prostate again. Negan takes his fingers out and rubs his tips on the sensitive rim then pushes them back in. 

"Please just fuck me now." Daryl whines, Negan pulls his fingers out and kisses his rim. "You sure you want it now sugar?" He teases. Daryl groans and glares at him. "Yes I want it now smart ass." Negan laughs and messes with his hole a bit more. "Okay baby, I'll do it now. Never thought you be so greedy."

"Not greedy, you're just slow." The boy mumbles. "Oh really?" Negan ask with a smirk. "Yeah, too fucking slow." Daryl sits up and grabs a hold of Negan's belt. He unbuckles it and unzips him and then finally gets out the man's hard cock. He grabs the the bottle of lube. 

"No your definitely greedy." Negan says while Daryl starts slicking up his cock for him. Once it's slick enough, Daryl lays back down and Negan gets his pants off all the way off. Negan puts his cock near Daryl's hole and pushes in. "O-Oh my god."

"Let me know if I hurt you baby and I'll stop." Once he gets a nod, he starts thrusting slow. Negan adjust Daryl's legs carefully and continues to go at a slow paste. "Feel so good on my cock darling, god you're so perfect." Daryl whimpers and moans, his hole tightens around Negan, then he feels Negan get his prostate. "Shit, g-go f-faster, please." Negan nods.

He takes his whole cock out and slams back in. Daryl gasp and encourages Negan to keep going. As he starts moving faster he spreads Daryl's legs little wider and watches his cock fuck that tight hole.

"Love you so much baby, I loved you ever since I first saw you." He fucks deeper and gets the prostate over and over again. "I wouldn't know what to do without you, you're everything to me." Negan had to blink away tears as he looked down at the perfect boy Beneath him. Daryl was getting tears in his eyes too and they started to fall.

"I love you too, I-I love you a lot." Negan keeps thrusting both moaning in pleasure, soon Negan comes inside of him and Daryl comes on his chest. They both get off their high and Negan pulls out of him. He gently pulls Daryl up and cradles him against his chest. 

"Please don't leave, I love you too much. Please." He whispers. Daryl feels more tears coming out of his eyes. "I-I don't to leave, I want to stay." 

They both lay down together and in a hour they're both asleep. But before he feel asleep Daryl decided that tomorrow he'll call his brother and tell him everything.

Tell him where he is, tell him what happened with Phillip, tell him about Negan and tell him that's he's staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might shorten the story a bit


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since spring break is here I’ll have plenty more time to update. I know you guys have been waiting for a long time, but I get caught up in things. Hope you enjoy this chapter

The next day, Daryl was waking up and he stared at the sleeping man next to him, He sighs and brushes his hair back. 

He carefully gets out of bed and grabs his crutches, then walks out the room. He goes to the kitchen and makes some coffee for himself and Negan.

Then he puts some bread in the toaster. He goes to the living room and looks outside one of the windows. It was sunny out, a nice day like yesterday. 

The more he looks out that window and thinks how it's so peaceful here, the more he doesn't want to leave Negan. Daryl goes back to the room and starts getting dressed. 

Once everything is on, he picks up negan's pants and takes out his phone. He goes through his contacts and finds simon's number.

The boy dials the the number and waits a momment. "It's 8:00 in the morning Negan, this better be good."

"It's me Daryl, I was wondering if you can drive me to a bar. Please?"

"Why kid? you're not old enough to be in a bar."

"Well just drive me to a place with a phone. There's a diner not too far, take me there so I can I use a phone." He hears Simon sigh. "Negan is probably going to kill me for this, I'll be there in 20 minutes." 

"Thanks." Daryl hangs up and gets on his shoes, he hobbled out the room and goes to kitchen again. He puts some toast on a plate and mug of coffee, all set out for negan.

Then he goes out the house and waits for Simon to come. 

It took 20 minuets like he said, he parks his car and Daryl gets in. "Can't believe I got up just do this." The man grumbles, but starts driving. "Who the hell are you going to call at the diner anyway and why?"

"It's too much of a long story to explain."

~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the diner, they both get in and Daryl goes up to the counter, where a waitress was.

"Excuse me, can I use your telephone?" 

"If you wanna use our phone, you gotta order something." Daryl looks over to Simon with a pleading look. "Damn it. Look the kid is with me. So give me a cup of coffee to go and then you let him use the phone." The waitress nods. "This way." She leads Daryl towards the back and shows him the phone.

"Don't take too long please." She leaves him to go get Simon's order ready. Daryl takes the phone off the hook and dials a number.

It takes a while for it to answer, but the other line picks up. "Hello?" It was his brother.

"Hello, Merle it's me. Daryl.”

"What?" His brother said in whisper and it almost sound disbelieving. "It's me Daryl."

"Daryl, oh my god. Oh my god, I thought you were dead. Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm safe." Daryl smiles a little, its good to hear his brother's voice again. "Well where are ya?"

"I'm in blue ridge."

"Blue ridge? What the hell are you doing there?"

"It's long story. But I want you to come meet me at a diner tonight. I'll give you the address so you can come, don't bring any cops or anything like that. I need to talk to you about a decision I made." For moment it was silent on the other line.

"What decision is that?"

"I found someone and I want to stay with them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Simon and Daryl got back at the cabin, Simon looks a little nervous. 

"What's wrong?" Daryl ask. "Kid, Negan is protective if you, so he might be very angry right now."

"I'll just tell him I asked you to take me. Come on." They both get out and go to the door. Daryl knocks on the door. After a few seconds he knocks again and the door swings open. 

"What!?" It was Negan and he seemed very angry at the moment until he saw who was at the door. "Daryl? Oh thank god. I thought you left." Negan hugs the young man tightly and kisses his head. "Where were you?"

"Simon took me to a diner." Negan glares daggers at Simon and the other man is just praying Negan doesn't kill him. "Really now?"

"I asked him to, I needed to make a phone call."

"Oh." 

Simon starts to head back to his car "If anyone else doesn't need me, I'll be going back to my house." 

Soon Simon is driving off. "Who did you call?" Daryl takes Negan's hand and leads him inside. They go to the kitchen table and sit down. “I called my brother." Negan didn't know what to say to that, he was a little speechless.

"Why?"

"I wanted him to meet you-"

"Daryl, he might have me arrested, He might hate me for taking you."

"Look I told him not to bring cops, so you're safe. We're all going to discuss a decision I made."  

"What decision is that?" 

"I decided that I'm going to stay with you." Negan was a little stun at first, he got up and stood in front of Daryl. "Really? You're not leaving?" Daryl shakes his head and Negan smiles. Then he hugs him. "I'm so happy right now baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Daryl says while smiling and hugging back. "But I have to tell Merle so he won't be worry about me, okay?"

Negan hesitates for a moment before finally saying

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~

At 9:30 Negan and Daryl we're in the diner, waiting for Merle to show up. Negan was a bit nervous and Daryl easily noticed. "Don't be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Negan says while grabbing the ketchup and opening it. "Yes you are, this is the fourth time you put ketchup on your fries and you haven't even eaten them." Daryl points to his plate.

His fries was buried in ketchup and not touched. Then Daryl points to a pile of sesame seeds on the plate. "Also you nearly took off the sesame seeds off your burger bun."

"Oh, well I can't help it. I have to get your brother's approval."

"Don't worry, you will." Daryl pats his back and takes the ketchup from him to put some on his own fries. 

In thirty minutes, a car pulls up and Daryl instantly recognizes it. "That's him." Negan stared to feel a little hot, he took off his leather jacket. They see Merle get out of the car and go to the door.

When he's inside he sees Merle look around and Daryl gets up with his crutches. They both smile at each other and rush over to one another. 

Merle hugs him tight and Daryl does the same. "God, I was so worried. You have no idea little brother. I'm so fucking Sorry. I'll never get you in that mess again."

"It's okay Merle. I forgive you." They pull back a little and Merle notices his hair. "You're hair. It's cut."

"Yeah, had to. It...had a lot of blood in it." 

"Shit. God I'm really sorry and the crutches, they hurt your legs didn't they?"

"Actually feet." Merle had a look of guilt and regret on his face and Daryl puts his arm around him. "Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm almost better and like I said, I forgive you. Come on I want you to meet someone."

Daryl leads him to the table and Negan looks nervously at Merle. "Merle this is Negan, he helped me get away from Philip."

Negan gets up from his seat and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Merle hesitate but takes his hand. "Like wise sir, so you helped my baby brother?"

Negan nods. "Well thank you, that means a lot to me." Negan let's go of his hand and they all sit down.

“How did you get him out?”

“I saw them take him when he was leaving Kroger and I followed them to their hideout.” Merle nods. “Did you know my brother, because it’s kind of weird for someone to go on a rescue mission for some stranger they don’t know.”

“Merle he was just doing a good thin-“

“Actually I did know him before he got kidnapped. I met him at his job.” Merle raised a brow at that. “Daryl, tell me the truth. Is this the guy that’s been following you around?”

Daryl bites his lip and nods. Merle glares a little at Negan. “You creep, I outta-“

“Merle, Listen, I was mad at him too, but he saved me. I would of been dead without him. He did a lot for me and...I love him.” 

“You do?”

Daryl nods and Merle sighs. “Well I always kind of knew you played for the other team, I just didn’t think you fall for a stalker.”

“Trust me, neither did I. But I love him and I want to stay with him.” Merle looks his brother for a moment, then at Negan. “He is pretty big, so I guess he can protect you a little better then me. Hey what kind of job do you have? are you a bouncer for some club?”

“Actually no, I have no job at that moment.”

“Well what did you do before?”

“Tax accounting.” 

Merle snorts at that, a big guy like him was a boring tax accountant? “Really?”

“Yes, why does no one believe me when I say this?” Daryl chuckles a little at Negan’s confusion. “Cause you’re so big and tough.”

“Well before that job, I was a marine.”

“Now that’s fitting.” Merle says. “Wait how are you supporting my brother without a job?”

“I stole money from your drug dealer. It was a chest full of cash.” Merle looks at him in disbelief. “Wow. Are you sure you want to stay?”

Daryl nods and moves closer to Negan. Negan puts his arm around the boy. “I can’t leave him.” 

Merle sighs but smiles at his brother. “Okay, I’ll let you stay. But if you hurt my brother in any way, I’ll kill you. Understand?”

Negan nods and Daryl rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want to try fighting an ex-marine Merle.”

Merle only squints his eyes at Negan, “I can take him.”

“Yeah right.” Daryl mumbles. Daryl stands up and so does Negan “we’re going to go now. So you think when you get home, can you tell the cops to stop searching?”

Merle nods and looks at Negan’s plate. “Hey are you going to finish that?”

“The fries are soaked in ketchup.” Merle only shrugs and pulls the plate closer to him. “Still good food.” He takes a fry and pops it in his mouth. “Also I want some of that money. I’m going to be needing it.”

“Please tell me you’re not in debt again.”

“No, I’m working on getting clean. I just need some for rent and groceries.” He licks the ketchup off his finger and smiles a bit. “I promise I’ll get clean.”

Daryl hugs his brother and whispers “thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. After almost getting you killed.” Daryl playfully punches him and lets him go. 

“I’ll mail the money, also..” Negan gets out his wallet and puts money on the table. “That way you’re not stuck with our bill for the meals.”

“Thanks and remember what I said.”

“I will.” Both Negan and Daryl go out the door. Once they’re outside, Daryl goes on his tippy toes and kisses Negan.

“Well he approved.” He grins. 

Negan grins back and chuckles. “Yeah, he sure did.” Then he gives Daryl a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up shortly. Also please leave some comments I need feedback on this chapter


End file.
